TAPIZ BORDADO
by Chibi-Chibi2
Summary: *** TRADUCCION *** Slash Harry/Draco, Draco ha sufrido durante años los maltratos de su padre y la captura de Harry durante el verano, lleva a ambos rivales a compartir algo más que una amistad...
1. Descubrimientos Preciosos

PRÓLOGO  
  
Es una cosa bonita, con rojos sangre y verdes esmeralda, con brillantes detalles en plata y oro, antiguo pero elegante. Cuando se encuentra extendido y colgado de una pared se observa que mide hasta 6 metros de alto por 4.5 de ancho. Conformado por tejidos complicados con extrañas formas que se entrelazan entre sí, resaltan su belleza. Los colores y adornos brillan con la pálida luz que atraviesa el precioso, delicado y suave tejido. Sin embargo todo eso se veía opacado con la figura bordada al centro del tapiz. A la derecha un grande y majestuoso ciervo portando una piel espesa de un castaño más profundo que la tierra, los cascos y cornamenta en plata y oro, a su lado como compañero, un dragón norteño, negro y orgulloso, su piel con suaves rasgos de azules y rojos. Ambas criaturas entrelazadas de tal forma que era imposible saber donde empezaba y acababa cada una de las figuras, sin saber si estaban envueltos en una feroz batalla o en un abrazo proteccionista.  
  
El tapiz era tan antiguo que había visto pasar ante sí, varias generaciones como si apenas fuera un pestañeo o un borrón de rubio platinado, su residencia había cambiado de un lugar a otro, pasando por varios pueblos oscuros a través del mundo; como la India, París, Roma, la Mecca, Arabia Saudita y finalmente tierras británicas.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza y misterio de todos estos lugares, las personas eran las importantes. Eran ellos los que hacían la historia del tapiz, con el paso de unas cuantas décadas, con cada nueva generación, el tapiz hermosamente bordado se desaparecía por un tiempo, el Gran Ciervo junto con el Dragón Norteño sólo resurgían durante algunos años, para después ser sellados nuevamente. Para esas personas a las que su magia estaba limitada, y eran ellos mismos quienes lo escondían en las profundidades polvorientas de la mansión, junto con sus lágrimas románticas y el impulso sanguinario, y fue ahí mismo donde un joven lo encontró.  
  
- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CAPITULO I. DESCUBRIMIENTOS PRECIOSOS  
  
Se encontraba sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo en una esquina, en una habitación donde las partículas de polvo podrían verse flotando con la luz. La fuente luminosa provenía de una sola ventana, el haz de luz pegaba en el piso directamente en los pies desnudos del muchacho. Él alzó su cabeza, el suave halo rubio que cae alrededor de sus ojos hacía la magnifica imagen que cuelga de la pared delante de él. Su mirada rastreó las líneas del tejido con temor reverente cuando fijó su mirada en el único, verdadero y querido compañero de su niñez. Él habló a las criaturas de la superficie, contándoles sus deseos, sus dolores y sus amores, tenía casi una década de hacerlo, desde que él tropezó con el cuarto olvidado. Su voz hacía eco a pesar de que apenas hablaba en un cuchicheo casi callado, y tiembla al recordar la rabia de su padre a su debilidad, a su fracaso. Él levantó la mano para sentir el oscuro moretón formado en su mandíbula y hace un gesto de dolor mientras lucha por no verter las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar de sus ojos y correr libremente por sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
El dragón, su homónimo, parecía gruñir con furia, no al muchacho delante de él, sino a la herida que el joven portaba. - ¿Cómo se atreve? - dijo.  
  
El muchacho sonrió un poco y volvió sus ojos al ciervo. En lugar de encontrar el enojo, él vio simpatía, compasión y protección amorosa. - No te preocupes muchacho, pronto estarás seguro - susurró y manda una fuerza reconfortante a la forma sentada en la alfombra raída que cubría el frío piso de piedra.  
  
Y era así, como un muchacho, que estaba por convertirse en un hombre joven, se confesaba a un viejo tapiz abandonado, donde ambos compañeros le brindaban el consuelo y la amistad que necesitaba.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Esta historia es una traducción de inglés al español. La autora original se llama Leliel Hymn y la historia lleva por nombre original "Embroidered Tapestries", la dirección de la historia en inglés es la siguiente, para cualquiera que le interese leerla en un idioma original. (?storyid=967440) 


	2. El Honor de Malfoy

II. El Honor de Malfoy  
  
Draco dio sacudió a su cabeza y hace muecas al sentir el dolor del moretón en su mandíbula. El podría jurar que había escuchado a su padre llamarlo...  
  
"Draco!!!!! Ven aquí ahora!!!!!!"  
  
El rubio se puso de pie apresuradamente sacudiendo el polvo de sus túnicas. El camino con calma hacía la puerta, digno y orgulloso, lanzando una ultima mirada, una mirada anhelante al reluciente tapiz antes de salir. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo sonido. Su padre estaba en otra ala de la mansión, pero eso no significaba que no tenía ojos oídos que acechan por todas las ocultas esquinas, y en este caso se aplicaba el dicho de "las paredes hablan". Draco tenía presente esta situación mientras recorría escrupulosamente con la mirada el vestíbulo de arriba a abajo en busca del brillo del par de ojos relucientes que pertenecen a uno de los muchos elfos domésticos de la casa. Todos, los treinta de ellos completamente fieles a Lucius Malfoy, el amo de la casa, y por consecuencia el heredero Malfoy no quiso a ninguno de ellos para descubrir su secreto. La magia de los elfos, aunque limitada, era ligeramente superior a la de un mago común y en estos casos la utilizaban para descubrir cualquier cosa que podría resultar particularmente incriminadora a los ojos de Lucius, así que Draco siempre llevaba algo bien oculto en su persona, en lugar de estar bajo llave en su escritorio. Draco aprendió la lección de la forma más dura, durante el verano después de su segundo año. Él hizo una mueca de dolor al recuerdo que inundaba su mente.  
  
*** FLASBACK***  
  
"Draco... mi muchacho" la voz de Lucius era peligrosa; apenas era audible y sonaba más como un gruñido. Draco se preguntó que había hecho mal cuando camino vacilantemente en la oficina de su padre tratando de mantener su cara recta y no enfadar más a su padre. Él sabía que siempre que Lucius no levantara su voz era porque su rabia contenida se encontraba al borde de la locura. Apenas podría contenerse, así como un caldero que espera hervir al grado de quemar apenas acercándose un poco. Cuando Lucius gritaba, quería decir que no estaba demasiado enfadado, ya que toda su energía se diluía con sus gritos y juramentos. En estos casos era normal que Draco consiguiera una dura reprimenda y simplemente un o dos golpes sin ir más allá. Pero cuando la voz de Lucius era baja...  
  
"Querido hijo", él continuó, su tono amargo suavizado como dulce veneno, "serías tan amable de explicarme que significa este... encantador libro?", Lucius levantó en una de sus manos un libro de cuero negro para que Draco pudiera verlo sin que tuviera la posibilidad de tomarlo. El libro era una cosa simple, las pastas cubiertas del más suave cuero italiano y en cada una de sus páginas con un detalle de oro. Encantado con varios candados, un hechizo para encogerse a tamaño de bolsillo, otro para que las páginas fueran infinitas y uno más para protegerlos de cualquier tipo de destrucción. Draco lo había conseguido en una casa de empeños en el Callejón Diagon, cuando su padre estaba hablando en voz baja con otro hombre en la parte posterior de la tienda. A Draco no le importo lo que ellos estaban discutiendo, de seguro algún asunto ilegal; lo que le importaba era el minuto de libertad que le había proporcionado aquella discusión, le había dado el tiempo suficiente para tomar el diario de un estante cercano y dejar un manojo de galeones bajo la nariz del tendero. Había sido caro, pero valoraba aquel objeto. Él había escrito dos años de su vida hasta ese momento, las palabras escritas cuidadosamente con una elegante escritura, desmentía el hecho de que pertenecía a un niño de doce años. Era extraño ver como aquel simple y pequeño objeto podría meterlo en graves problemas.  
  
Él estaba visiblemente agitado para ese entonces y sus manos demostraban su ansiedad con el movimiento nervioso. El trato de apartar el nudo que sentía en la garganta antes de contestar con cautela, "ese... es mi diario, padre"  
  
"Humm Si pero... ¿Que hay de este escrito en particular? Har..." el se detuvo por un momento y sonrió con malicia, aunque Draco no pudo ver esto. Lucius disfrutaría esto. "¿Así que... ahora es Harry? Esta bien, prosigamos. Harry robo mi gloria en el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Yo estaba tan cerca, casi podía sentir las alas de la snitch, cuando él la tomo prácticamente de mi mano, maldito bastardo. Yo juro, que un día de estos lo golpeare y lo dejare tan mal, que quitare para siempre la sonrisa de su pequeña cara perfecta". Lucius continuó leyendo sin poner énfasis en ninguna de las palabras, dejando a Draco sin ninguna pista del porque estaba tan enfadado. Él recordó ese pasaje; lo había escrito brevemente después de su primer juego de Quidditch contra Harry, a la edad de once años. Él había sido joven e ingenuo, pero increíblemente tan diferente de como era ahora, sólo un año más viejo. Antes el había admirado a su padre y había tratado desesperadamente ser igual que él para que estuviera orgulloso de su casta de Malfoy. Lucius en un principio estaba agradado y le dice a su hijo que era su viva imagen, así como un orgulloso Malfoy debe de ser. Con el cabello bien alisado, las túnicas pulcramente apretadas y sin una arruga, él era un niño ejemplar, perfecto para que su madre lo consintiera y su padre lo presumiera a todos los magos del ministerio. Pero todo acabo después de su primer año en Howarts, cuando el no consiguió notas perfectas, ni derrotar a la casa contraria, nada había sido perfecto.  
  
Lucius terminó de leer el pasaje del diario y echo una mirada rápida a Draco, viendo la falta de comprensión de su hijo procedió a leer un segundo y un tercer pasaje al azar del diario, todos escritos en el mismo tono que el primero. El Malfoy más joven todavía mantenía su mirada vacilante, a la expectativa de lo que su padre decía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba equivocado al quejarse de Ha... de Potter? Pensaba. No obstante, la confusión le costaría muy cara. Al comprender esto, el apretó sus puños tan fuerte que la sus nudillos se pusieron de color blanco por la presión.  
  
Lucius suspiro con impaciencia, estrecho sus ojos y se da la vuelta para mirar finalmente mirar a su hijo. "Dime Draco... predominantemente todo tu diario...", la palabra "diario" fue pronunciada como si fuer una maldición "esta escrito así, o me equivoco?" Draco cabeceó, aunque con inseguridad, como midiendo las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar. Él no podría recordar cualquier pasaje de su diario que lo harían merecer la rabia de su padre. Sus uñas comenzaron a asomar sangre, y unos pequeños hilos del líquido caliente comenzaron a fluir. Lucius continuó aburrido, pronunciando con su característica lentitud cada una de sus palabra "¿Y porque así?"  
  
La garganta de Draco se encontraba seca. Él supo que su padre se enfurecería aún más si el no contestara, pero él no sabía la respuesta correcta a la demanda de su padre y tuvo miedo de la ira de Lucius si contestaba de forma equivocada.  
  
Mientras sostenía su lucha interna, el objeto de sus miedos tomó un paso más cerca hacía él. Draco estaba seguro que Lucius escuchaba a su corazón latir rápidamente cuando su sonrisa se volvió rapaz, como un cazador que saborea el momento en que acecha a su desvalida presa y espera el momento preciso para abalanzarse hacía ella. "Yo pienso... que estas desarrollando una obsesión enferma. Cuando cada página de tu diario habla sobre un solo muchacho, me parece que hay una razón para preocuparse. Sobre todo cuando llamas a ese muchacho por su primer nombre... así que creo que una pequeña lección te mantendrá en orden, para que recuerdes cual es tu lugar en este mundo. No puedo permitir que tus pensamientos evolucionen a una infatuación enferma. No, simplemente no lo permitiré. Así que para tal caso..."  
  
¡THWACK!  
  
Draco se encontró de repente en el piso, con una mano por su cara, sintiendo el calor y el dolor en donde su padre lo había golpeado sin miramientos. Dolió profundamente y la sangre comenzó a amoratarse en su piel lastimada. Buscando a su padre con la mirada, observó que asomaba una sonrisa en aquel hombre como si se tratara de un niño que tiene un nuevo juguete para romper. Draco siempre había sido un muchacho pequeño, una delicadeza que fue heredada por parte de su madre, así que no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante la poderosa fuerza de aquel hombre. Él seguía buscando a Lucius para comprender demasiado bien que sacaba un objeto del cajón del escritorio que el ya conocía.  
  
"Lo siento hijo, pero debes aprender. Es importante que te enfoques más en tus notas, mi hijo no será un segundo lugar después de una sangre sucia, ni será derrotado por otros antagonistas, no importando de quienes puedan ser ellos. Quien sea tu antagonista no hace ninguna diferencia, así que debes esforzarte por aplastarlos y hacerlos rogar por misericordia. Recuerda, un Malfoy no se rebaja a nadie, y no ofrece misericordia a cualquiera".  
  
"Una pequeña rivalidad con el chico Potter es aceptable, sin embargo, no te puedo permitir que olvides tus obligaciones familiares, y tampoco a nuestro Señor Oscuro, porque el resurgirá de nueva. Y lo hará mi muchacho, lo hará. Y tú te encontraras luchando por tu madre y por mi, fuerte y orgulloso; y te casaras con aquella a quien elija para continuar con la línea familiar" La dulzura de su voz fue traicionada por el brillo maniático de sus ojos y la sonrisa enferma dibujada en sus labios. El fustigó mecánicamente el látigo contra su pierna como indicando lo que estaba por venir. "Ahora, se un buen chico y quítate la túnica, y apóyate sobre mi escritorio".  
  
Draco hizo cuanto le dijeron y sabe que sería aún peor si el no obedeciera. Con manos temblorosas desabotonó la cima de su túnica y lentamente se despojó de ella, entonces despacio se apoyó su pecho desnudo sobre la fría superficie del escritorio. Se encontraba tan frío que de inmediato dolió su estomago al contacto del mobiliario.  
  
CRACK!  
  
El látigo azotó encima de su espalda antes de que tuviera la oportunidad e sostenerse correctamente sobre el escritorio, El mordió su labio inferior para impedir soltar un grito, a sabiendas de que cualquier queja por pequeña que fuera traería consigo un castigo mayor. Un Malfoy no muestra debilidad.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Otro golpe fustigado contra su piel, rojo y ardiente, esta vez en un ángulo diferente. Lucius que fue bien entrenado en varias técnicas de tortura durante la subida Voldemort, sabía que el dolor se intensificaba cuando el golpe venía al azar, la víctima no sabía donde o cuando caería el próximo golpe. Confundir al cerebro y tomarlo por sorpresa te dejaba a merced del amo. Con un sutil cambio de fuerza, forma o dirección, el podría hacer al cuerpo retorcerse en dolor cuando jugaba así con el sistema nervioso humano como si fuera un instrumento. Con esto en mente el rodea el cuerpo en varias direcciones y espera el tiempo oportuno para golpear de nuevo.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Y así fue, después de diez golpes, él guardo el látigo, no sin antes limpiarlo con una pequeña tela. Lucius miró accidentalmente a su hijo, al muchacho ensangrentado y sonríe con malicia y entera fascinación. Draco apretó sus ojos cerrados bajo el escrutinio e intenta desesperadamente no estropearse. Una sola lágrima y la tortura se reanudaría. Él se mantenía mortalmente quieto hasta que Lucius habló de nuevo.  
  
"Ponte de pie"  
  
Así lo hizo, cuidadosamente para no estropear más las heridas, mirando de frente a su padre. Y aquel hombre alzó las túnicas del suelo dándoselas en la mano a Draco mientras lo observa fijamente. "Es por tu propio bien", el susurró. Entonces antes de que su hijo pudiera responder, lo agarró bruscamente del pelo y lo empujo a un armario oscuro y pequeño cerrando la puerta de golpe asegurando con llave. El muchacho reveló un pequeño gruñido cuando cayó al piso. Él se quedó allí por el resto del día.  
  
*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***  
  
Draco se estremeció por el recuerdo y se dirigió a la dirección donde el supo que Lucius estaría, mirando fijamente las antorcha encendida bajo el vestíbulo. Su padre no estaría contento si el se tardará demasiado en llegar, había sólo una manera de llegar ahí lo más pronto posible. Así que comenzó a correr.  
  
Sus pies desnudos pegaban rápidamente contra el frío suelo de piedra, los únicos otros sonidos eran su respiración rápida y el roce de las túnicas contra su cuerpo. Los retratos fruncían el entrecejo a su paso, por la manera poco digna en que Malfoy se apresuraba a su destino. Su subconsciente lo llevó a través de los pasillos bien conocidos de la Mansión Malfoy, su consciente lo llevó nuevamente a sus recuerdos. Un Malfoy no se rebaja a nadie, aquí el resoplo mentalmente, y mi padre se arrastra a los pies de Voldemort. Él es la desgracia al nombre familiar, no yo. Además, mis pensamientos son mi asunto privado. Él no tiene ningún derecho a invadir mi mente, ni tampoco tiene autoridad sobre mi matrimonio o en cualquier otra cosa, cuadno en tres años cumplo los 18. Y quien es él para decir algo cuando tiene una amante, nunca parece satisfecho con mi madre, así que... no hay ninguna razón por la cual yo no pueda tener un poco de diversión con el Muchacho Dorado...  
  
Afortunada o desgraciadamente, nunca pudo terminar está línea de pensamiento, depende de como se mire, ya que el se detuvo abruptamente ante la puerta de la oficina de Lucius. El aliso su cabello e intenta parecer tan fresco y presentable como fuera posible después de su larga carrera. Él tomó un respiro profundo y camino al interior.  
  
"Padre, usted quiso ver..."  
  
¡Una bofetada vino a su manera!  
  
La cabeza de Draco giro por la fuerza del golpe. Él todavía puede ser más pequeño que su padre, pero hacía años que un lamento no escapaba de su boca. Serenamente giro su cabeza para mantenerla recta y mira a Lucius con un brillo intenso y simplemente ignora el nuevo moretón que se empieza a formar debajo de su ojo, un gemelo al que ya tenía en su mandíbula.  
  
"Vienes cuando yo te lo ordeno, ¿entendido" Lucius dijo en reproche. Aún así, el regaño no llevaba su tono usual. Era como si el mayor de los Malfoy intentará cubrir sus verdaderas emociones con un falso enojo. Esto no era raro, él siempre había podido mantener su mascara de rabia para impedir a cualquier enemigo conocer su verdadero objetivo. Está situación había salvado su vida varias veces. La situación extraña era que él siempre había mostrado a su hijo sus verdaderas emociones negativas, él no tenía ninguna razón para esconderlas.  
  
"Sigueme" Después de pronunciar la concisa orden, pasó junto a Draco y caminó a lo largo del vestíbulo con pasos largos. El muchacho hizo cuanto le dijeron y parece un doliente participando en una marcha fúnebre con sus austeros pasos. Entonces él lo notó. El andar de su padre llevaba un salto, la emoción que él había estado escondiendo era felicidad. Por alguna razón desconocida, Draco se angustió aún más.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a una escalera larga en espiral que los llevaba a las profundidades. Draco sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando comprendió que ellos se dirigían a los calabozos de la mansión, un lugar demasiado conocido por él. Su cabeza no podía pensar cuando bajo mecánicamente los escalones. Él vaciló varias veces y se tiene que sostener de la baranda para encontrar apoyo. Si su padre se había dado cuenta, no lo supo, ya que no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Draco sentía como si su estomago se hubiera dejado caer a sus pies y su corazón estuviera sofocándolo. La sangre seca en las paredes y los cadáveres podridos resultado de las fiestas de su padre, le dieron un sentimiento de vacío y desesperación, Draco estaba completamente desprevenido de la otra presencia en el calabozo. El lugar olió mal, de pronto se sintió enfermo, un sentimiento agarró su corazón, de pronto le era difícil respirar, entonces de un momento a otro Draco entendió finalmente lo que pasaría.  
  
"Mi Señor, le he traído a mi hijo para que sea su sirviente fiel" Lucius parecía creer en su mente que está era la mejor situación.  
  
"Acercalo Luciusssss"  
  
Debe de haber sido el instinto de supervivencia lo que hizo a Draco caminar, aunque todo su cuerpo lo sentía muy tieso, lentamente se acerco a la fuente de aquella siseante voz. El dueño estaba mortalmente pálido, con un cuerpo que parecía ser una mutación fallida entre un cadáver y una serpiente. Prácticamente cubierto por la oscuridad, su rostro sólo iluminado por un par de brillantes ojos rojos. Los cuales parecían prometerle derramamiento de sangre y terror a cualquiera que se le acercara.  
  
El Señor Oscuro apenas se movió para quedar aun sólo paro de él, y uso un dedo largo, huesudo y blanco para inspeccionar la cara de Draco, obligándolo a que sus ojos grises se encontraran con los rojos suyos. Su toque era como hielo, parecía helarlo eternamente, en ese momento, Draco se alegró que Voldemort no hubiera llamado a los mortifagos para es ocasión en particular. Él pensó que no habría aguantado el escrutinio de todos ellos si estuvieran allí.  
  
Voldemort cabeceó, "Es perfecto" le dijo a Lucius sin romper la mirada. Draco escucho a su padre que exhala en alivio.  
  
"Dime muchacho..." Dracó podría jurar que el miedo y el frío que sentía se duplico en aquel momento "... ¿te encuentras asustado?  
  
Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo al escuchar su respuesta "Sí", su voz apenas fue más allá de un cuchicheo.  
  
Los labios de Voldemort se torcieron en algo así como una sonrisa "Honestidad, una cualidad valorada, aunque veo que puedes manejar el miedo, muy bien... ahora veamos si puedes manejar el dolor" De repentre gritó y Draco podría jurar que su chirrido habría roto cualquier vidrio si hubiera habido alguno en el calabozo.  
  
"¡Colagusano!"  
  
Un hombre calvo con los ojos azules acuosos y con una mano de metal brillante que se encontraba escondido entre las sombras vino y se acerca lo menos posible a su Señor, asustado por estar demasiado cerca, pero aún más asustado por desobedecer.  
  
"¡S-si am-amo?"  
  
"Dame mi vara, nosotros le daremos en este momento su marca al joven Malfoy"  
  
¡No! Draco pensó, yo no puedo hacer esto, un Malfoy no se rebaja a nadie. De alguna manera... yo tengo que hacer algo. Entonces él habló de nuevo, aún vacilante, pero mucho más seguro que antes.  
  
"¿Mi señor?"  
  
"¿Si muchacho?"  
  
"¿Qué pasa con Howarts? Estoy seguró que Dumbledore averiguara si alguien lo llega a ver, y yo no podré espiar si me descubro en la escuela" A pesar de que sentía que sus piernas no los sostendrían. Draco todavía estaba orgullosos de haber hablado semejante defensa lógica sin tartamudear.  
  
"No hay porque preocuparse, Yo he modificado el hechizo. Se activara totalmente hasta que tengas dieciocho años. Hasta entonces la marca, sólo se mostrará cuando haga mi llamado", Voldemort habló como si estuviera discutiendo el tiempo.  
  
Draco cabeceó ligeramente, ahora no había forma de escapar. A menos que... yo tengo que decirle a Dumbledore y entonces...  
  
"Deme su brazo izquierdo, joven Malfoy"  
  
Él hizo lo que le pidieron, y exponiendo la piel blanca de su antebrazo hasta el codo, Voldemort apuntó su vara y comenzó a recitar un hechizo.  
  
"¡INSCRIO CERAM MORSMORDRIS MICANDI!"  
  
Hubo un momento en que todo parecía detenerse, y Draco estaba consciente de todo en el cuarto, él escuchó la respiración de su padre, vio el temblor del hombre pequeño que se encontraba detrás de Voldemort, sintió su propio miedo agobiado por el hielo frío que entumió su muñeca donde el Señor Oscuro lo tenía sujeto. El momento parecía extenderse hasta que...  
  
Dolor y quemazón, como mil agujas picando su piel, calor que lo golpea desde el interior y el exterior al mismo tiempo, partiéndose en dos y uniéndose de nuevo. Draco sentía como si su alma se estuviera retorciendo ante la imagen horrorosa del mismo demonio ante él. Entonces se detuvo, tan abruptamente como había empezado, Draco se sobresalto al comprender que el había mordido su labio para impedir gritar. El bajo su mirada hacía su brazo para ver la Marca Oscura, negro, feo y siniestro con un leve brillo rojo como resultado del abuso de su piel. Su creador acaricio amorosamente la marca, y tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Draco para no hacer una mueca de dolor al hielo ardiente a través de su carne lastimada.  
  
"Esta hecho" anunció Voldemort "vamos Colagusano, hay otros asuntos importantes a los que tengo que asisitir" El apareció con el distintivo POP, Draco se habría derrumbado a la falta súbita del mal en el cuarto si su padre no hubiera estado allí, este último camino hacía él y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo.  
  
"Estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti" el susurró  
  
El joven Malfoy tuvo que mirar hacía el suelo para que Lucius no viera en su mirada la rabia que hervía en sus ojos.  
  
******  
  
Draco se derrumbo sobre su cama y el sueño vino después de un tiempo. Sin embargo, su pensamiento antes de dormir fue "ningún Malfoy se rebaja ante nadie, aún cuando ese alguien sea su padre"  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Espero que este fic les agrade, es uno de mis favoritos, aún no esta terminado, la autora lleva cerca de 22 capítulos y no se ve un final cercano, podría apostar a que no va ni a la mitad de la historia. Por favor manden sus comentarios a la autora, en el primer capitulo hago mención de donde se encuentra ubicada su historia original. Por mi parte trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, como adelanto les puedo decir que para el capítulo 3 Harry ya aparece en la historia. Saludos a todos. 


	3. Planes y Teorías

III. PLANES Y TEORÍAS  
  
Harry Potter se despertó gritando. Dio un salto en su cama e inmediatamente se llevó sus manos hacía su cicatriz que lo taladraba con un dolor penetrante que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza en dos. La línea en forma de relámpago palpitaba furiosamente en su frente. Con manos inseguras tanteaba la mesa al lado de su cama para hallar sus lentes. Lentamente se puso de pie, con los ojos aún cerrados y las manos presionando su frente tratando inútilmente de menguar el dolor, caminó tambaleante a través de la habitación tropezando de vez en cuando con los juguetes viejos y rotos de Dudley, finalmente después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad llegó al cuarto de baño. Se apoyó contra el lavabo y de forma mecánica encendió la luz de la habitación, con desesperación intentó acomodarse los lentes. Asustado con anticipación de lo que podría ver en el espejo, rasgo su mano lejos de su frente para observar el estado de aquella marca que lo había hecho tan famoso.  
  
Harry palideció.  
  
La cicatriz normalmente lisa, se encontraba palpitando contra su piel, enrojecida al punto de que parecía que reventaría de un momento a otro abriendo nuevamente la herida en aquella tierna piel. Brillaba débilmente en sudor y una mezcla de pus blanca y sangre comenzaba a brotar de su frente. Girando violentamente Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiéndose enfermo por las súbitas nauseas.  
  
*********  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba concentrado escribiendo en su diario, cuando de pronto lo sintió. Su mano se crispó, al sentir el dolor alrededor de la marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo, sólo acertó a apretar sus dientes. Levantándose de un sólo movimiento, descubrió su brazo de sus túnicas verde Slytherin para ver la fea mancha negra. Dolió intensamente, como el día en que fue comenzado. Ya había pasado una semana de ese acontecimiento y hasta ese momento fue llamado por primera vez por el Señor Oscuro.  
  
Él ignoró el dolor penetrante mientras recogía su diario, y con su vara dio tres golpes sobre el libro con su vara, una vez para cerrarlo con llaves y dos veces para encogerlo a tamaño de bolsillo. Él siempre lo hizo pequeño y lo guardó en alguna parte de su persona desde el día en que Lucius lo había leído y golpeado por ello hacía tres años. No permitiría que Lucius lo golpeara nuevamente por sus pensamientos personales. Apenas había tenido tiempo de meterlo en su bolsillo cuando Lucius entró en su habitación, con una expresión demasiado entusiasta en su cara.  
  
"Vamos hijo, nuestro Amo ha llamado y no debemos hacerlo esperar"  
  
Draco simplemente le dirigió un asentamiento con su cabeza y observó como el hombre se daba la media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para dejarlo cambiar en paz. Entonces sus ojos se rasgaron al grande e imponente armario, con exquisitas puertas talladas en caoba. Vacilantemente caminó hacía las puertas, aún soportando el dolor en su brazo izquierdo, tomando una respiración profunda tomó el asa de la puerta para abrirla, cerró sus ojos y simplemente con su mano alcanzó aquellas túnicas que conformaban su traje de Mortifago. Entonces abrió los ojos. La máscara blanca parecía mirarlo fijamente de una forma cruel. El se vistió primero con la túnica, el tejido era suave al toque y se resbaló como una sombra sobre su piel cremosa, la pasó sobre su cabeza aunque las ropas eran ligeras para la permitir la libertad del movimiento, él sintió como si fuera una carga pesada sobre su cuerpo. Una ve echo esto, sus dedos rozaron la superficie fría de la máscara, tan helada estaba, que le recordó el toque de Voldemort, simplemente se estremeció al sentimiento.  
  
Colocándola sobre su rostro, se puso de pie para salir del cuarto.  
  
************  
  
Los restos carbonizados de la vieja casa del padre de Tom Ryddle destacaban a la luz de la luna, rápidamente los rumores de la resurrección de Voldemort se habían extendido entre la gente vulgar de la comunidad mágica, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos del Ministro de Magia por encubrir tal hecho, aquellos que vivieron habían formado una turba enfadada y entre gritos y varas habían llegado a aquella casa para prenderle fuego. Aquellos que habían asistido a la destrucción corrieron lejos, apenas asomó la primera luz del alba, por temor a que el rumor fuera verdad y que Voldemort tomará venganza. Después de aquel acontecimiento ni una sola persona caminó en las cercanías de la vieja propiedad, el miedo al mal que aún acechaba ahí, era suficiente para evitar acercarse, más aún con la posibilidad latente del retorno de Voldemort. Y precisamente con ese hecho, era con el que estaba contando.  
  
"Bienvenidos mis Mortifagos", Draco tenía que reprimir el temblor que lo atravesaba a lo largo de su espina dorsal al escuchar la siseante y malévola voz. Se encontraba entraba en una posición en donde tenía a su derecha a Lucius y su profesor de pociones a su izquierda, su lugar de honor dentro del círculo negro del mago. Una cantidad grande de Mortifagos se encontraba en la propiedad Ryddle, estaba luchando por prestar atención a algo más que su propio miedo, de no haber estado haciéndolo, habría notado que la figura a su izquierda estaba temblando, casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
"Hoy eessss el día en que nuesssstra gloria llega", sus ojos brillaron viciosamente, "porque al fin he desssscubierto la localizzzación del único que sssse interpone entre nossssotros y la revolución del mundo mágico, Harry Potter", había un silencio indemne a las palabras dichas.  
  
"Sssssu guardían sssssecreto fue difícil de convencer, pero al final missss esfuerzosssss dieron resssssultado." El ondeó la mano airosamente y en el aire un cuerpo desfallecido aparecía detrás de él. La persona suspendida en el aire era Arabella Figg, Draco se enteró de esto después, su cuerpo era escasamente reconocible. Una túnica azul andrajosa llena de sangre seca apenas cubría la masa sanguinolenta, quemada y cortada. Draco sentía la bilis subir por su garganta cuando observó que cada uno de los miembros del cuerpo había una mutilación que dejaba ver lo blanco de los huesos. Él cerró sus ojos escondidos por la máscara y tomando una respiración profunda volvió enfocar su vista en Voldemort.  
  
" En unasssss nochesssss, todossss esssstaremos haciendo una incursión en su casssssa para capturarlo. Hagan lo que crean necesssario, a mi no me importa lo que hacen, y no sssse preocupen por las proteccionesssss porque ya lassss he quitado. Ahora Luciussss, acercarte a mi" Lucius obedeció inmediatamente, sólo unos pasos lo separaban de su Señor.  
  
"¿Sí mi Señor?  
  
"Tu y tú hijo comandaran essssste ataque. ¿sabe el aparecer cierto?"  
  
"Si mi señor, yo mismo lo enseñé el verano pasado"  
  
"Muy bien. Entonces cuando hayas capturado a Potter, lo quiero ileso Luciussss, lo mantendrásss en uno de tusss calabozossss, hasta que yo lo demande a mi presssencia, deberá esssstar saludable, yo quiero que sssse encuentre en todossss sssuussss ssssentidossss para que entienda y sssienta ssssu derrota. Esssta esss la dirección de ssssu cassssa" Voldemort le dio un trozo de pergamino que rápidamente fue guardado entre las túnicas de Lucius. Este último hizo una respetuosa reverencia y graba las palabras en su memoria. Entonces Voldemort habló de nuevo y el rubio levantó su cabeza.  
  
"¡Hoo! ¿Lucius?" Una mano larga y huesuda tomó la barbilla del hombre obligándolo a mantener contacto en los ojos. Draco se encogió al escuchar las próximas palabras del Señor Oscuro como si fueran un fuerte chillido.  
  
"No me fallesss en essssto"  
  
"Yo - yo no quiero, mi Señor"  
  
Voldemort soltó su agarro y Lucius se dejó caer en tierra "Todos se despiden" Y con eso, Voldemort apareció del lugar.  
  
*********  
  
Mientras su padre estaba en reuniones del ministerio y negocios ocultos con otros mortifagos, Draco se encontraba ocupado formulando un plan para sabotear la captura de Harry. Él se encontraba sentado en su lugar favorito, sentado en un esquina frente a los ojos relucientes del ciervo y el dragón. Él no se atrevió a hablar fuerte, asustado de estrellar la frágil paz que se le había concedido.  
  
Había tantos mortifagos, estaba sorprendido, no había manera posible de que pudiera ayudar a Harry a escapar y hacer parecer el hecho de que el no lo había permitido, estaría muerto en el momento si fuera descubierto y entonces Lucius ganaría. Él había dejado de referirse a Lucius como "padre" desde el día en que fue marcado como la propiedad de Voldemort. Entonces eso significa...  
  
Oh, oh  
  
ÉL tenía que liberar a Harry bajo las narices de Lucius después de que hubiera sido capturado. Despacio, la idea fue cobrando forma. Agregó y desechó detalles hasta que el plan parecía firme, infalible, su mente jugó a lo largo de plan, y se tejió hasta llegar a ser perfecto... por lo menos en teoría.  
  
Bien, ¿yo tendré que probar y ver si funciona, no es así?  
  
**********  
  
Cuatro días mas, simplemente cuatro más y podré regresar a casa. Era media noche y Harry Potter estaba sentado sobre su cama terminando un pedazo del pastel de cumpleaños que la señora Weasley le había enviado hace tres semanas. Tenía un encanto de conservación en él, así que sabía también como si acabara de ser horneado. Esto lo llevó a otro tren de pensamiento.  
  
La forma en que lastimó su cicatriz. Yo debo hablar con Profesor Dumbledore, nunca antes me había lastimado de esa manera, pero creo que puede esperar a que este en la escuela para decirle sobre el asunto. Lo mejor sería hablar en persona con él y así obtendré una respuesta de forma inmediata.  
  
Su visión había sido extraña. Normalmente, cuando le llegaron imágenes de un ataque de mortifagos a través de su cicatriz, se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar observando en impotencia enferma como Voldemort y sus seguidores violaron y torturaron a numerosos muggles y medios muggles. Las imágenes horrorosas a menudo le trajeron pesadillas que lo hacían despertar en medio de la noche con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo, agitado y asustado, esperando que las nauseas desaparecieran mientras calmaba su respiración.  
  
Sin embargo esa noche, las imágenes fueron vagas borrosas, como si él estuviera observando a través de los ojos de alguien más, como si esa persona hubiera estado envuelta en neblina o vapor. Voldemort había estado ahí, de eso estaba seguro, pero era lo único que él podría ver. No había otro sonido más que de un corazón latiendo furiosamente y de una respiración apenas contenida, pero si era de él o de alguien más, no estaba muy seguro. Todo lo que él sentía eran emociones, de toda clase, que bombardean sus sentidos en sucesión rabiosa, rápidamente el sentía temor, dolor, aversión, cólera, irritación, enfermedad, vacío, y de pronto miedo - miedo - frío - frío - frío - terror - comprensión - orgullo - sorpresa - desesperación - miedo - miedo - dolor, mucho dolor. Fue entonces que él se despertó con un grito, de algún modo se las arregló para llegar al baño en donde el procedió a vomitar. Estaba seguro de que poco después se había desmayado en el frío azulejo, sólo para sumergirse nuevamente en la misma visión, como si alguien lo estuviera jalando con un hilo invisible. Las sensaciones lo invadieron por segunda vez, aunque al final eran un poco más tranquilas, aunque no por eso menos intensas; enfermedad - suciedad - temor - rabia - odio - odio - odio - seguridad - cansancio - orgullo - determinación - aceptación y por último; alivio.  
  
Cuando Harry recobró el conocimiento se estremeció al frío del piso del baño, el dolor se había ido. Su primer pensamiento fue, sobre l afortunado que había sido de que su tío Vernon no lo hubiera molestado. Ciertamente había despertado a todos en la casa, ya que su grito habría despertado hasta a un muerto, pero este verano, él no sería molestado. En cuanto hubiera regresado de Howarts sus tíos recibieron una carta por el correo muggle - algo bastante acertado, ya que hubieran quemado cualquier cosa que llegará en búho - el director del colegio describió a detalle todo lo ocurrido durante el fracasado Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es innecesario decir que los Drusley estaban aterrados. Vernon se había puesto de un color rojo imposible de igualar, Petunia temblaba como una hoja y Dudley se frotaría el trasero y chillaría cada vez que Harry caminara en la misma habitación. Automáticamente asumieron que Harry los mataría a cualquier mala mirada que ellos le dieran, así que la mejor solución que pudieron encontrar fue ignorarlo, en lugar de tratarlo como en esclavo como en los últimos 14 años. Los Drusley lo ignoraron por completo el verano entero.  
  
Harry no podría estar más contento.  
  
Por primera vez, desde que había entrado a Howarts le permitieron guardar sus cosas en su habitación y realizar sus deberes a la luz del día, en lugar de hacerlo a escondidas como los años anteriores. No obstante, él terminó todo durante la primera semana de vacaciones, desesperado por conseguir un largo tiempo para relajarse, ahora sus tareas se encontraban pulcramente acomodadas junto a su álbum de fotografías y capa de invisibilidad, bajo la cual había puesto su baúl escondiéndolo de su tío al pensar que lo encerraría bajo llave en el armario. El baúl se encontraba cerrado con llave manteniendo seguras sus posesiones más valiosas de las mano ávidas de Dudley. Durante los dos meses y medio que siguieron las cartas de sus amigos y padrino iban y venían reconfortándolo a través del verano. El se permitió perder mando de sus emociones varias veces durante la noche y poco a poco el dolor y la tristeza fue saliendo de su sistema. Esa fue la razón por la cual rechazó las invitaciones de de las familias de Ron y Hermione, él quiso estar sólo para poder superar la muerte de Cedric Diggory, su amistoso rival por cierto tiempo, y olvidar de alguna forma también todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche fatal. Sus amigos lo habían entendido y le dieron el retiro que tanto necesitaba y en compensación le enviaron especial atención en sus cartas y regalos de cumpleaños.  
  
Después de casi tres meses, la tensión alrededor de los ojos de Harry había menguado y sus rasgos se habían relajado, sus intensos ojos verdes recobraron su brillo juvenil. Aunque había ciertas ocasiones en las que aún sentía la necesidad de llorar por su finado compañero y observando mejor, se podría notar un cierto rasgo de tristeza en sus ojos que nunca desaparecería, pero por lo menos ahora al recordar a Cedric los recuerdos más agradables venían con alegría.  
  
Él lamió sus labios y saborea el dulce pegajoso de pastel, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho, y en ese momento fue cuando escuchó un familiar POP de aparición, Con cautela se acercó a la ventana para observar el exterior de la casa, y efectivamente ahí estaba, una figura vestida de negro en el jardín de su casa. No fue hasta que la luz de la luna iluminó una máscara de acero blanco, que comprendió...  
  
¡MORTIFAGOS! ¿pero mi cicatriz no esta doliendo? ¿no vino Voldemort a matarme?  
  
"No están aquí para matarte", una voz en su interior lo advirtió, así que dedujo que venían a capturarlo. Harry actuó rápidamente, susurró un hechizo para encoger su baúl lo suficiente para meterlo en uno de sus bolsillos. El Ministerio le permitiría utilizar magia si se trataba de autodefensa durante un ataque de Mortifagos, aún cuando el no tenía la edad para hacerlo durante el verano. Aunque todavía existía la posibilidad de que Cornelius Fudge se negara a reconocer que el Muchacho que Vivió había sido atacado por los fieles seguidores de Voldemort, pero Harry tuvo fe en que el director de Howarts averiguaría lo sucedido y de alguna manera evitaría su expulsión del colegio. Es decir, si el viviera lo suficiente como para regresar a un nuevo año escolar. De repente hubo 50 estallidos más y supo que no tendría escapatoria.  
  
Bien, pensó para sí, si yo voy a ser capturado, ellos tendrán que pelear conmigo primero, no se los voy a dejar tan fácil. Y cuando estaba a punto de dejar la habitación se detuvo...  
  
Espera... espera  
  
Silenciosamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y abrió la tabla del piso que estaba suelta, donde el había guardado su comida y un amplio surtido de bromas de los Artilugios Weasley, que Fred y George le habían dado en agradecimiento por su donación anónima. Buscó intensamente a través de todo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Una vara falsa. En la carta le explicaban que la vara rociaba a cualquiera que trataba de usarla de un rojo Gryffindor y que se quedaban teñidos durante una semana. Si él fuera capaz de esconder su verdadera vara en alguna parte de sus cuerpo donde los mortifagos no la encontraran y se aseguraba que vieran la imitación de vara, entonces el tenía una oportunidad de escapar de donde quiera que pensaban llevarlo.  
  
Rápidamente acomodo la tabla en su lugar y buscó la cinta que utilizaba para reparar sus lentes, material que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba. El alzó sus pantalones demasiado grandes y descubrió una pierna y con la cinta sujetó su vara lo más firme posible, dando varias vueltas a su pierna con la cinta para evitar perderla. Cuando terminó su labor, tiró la cinta lejos y con cierto temblor se puso de pies, acomodó nuevamente sus pantalones, asegurándose que u pierna fue cubierta totalmente.  
  
Golpe - golpe - golpe  
  
Una puerta cerrada con llave no era trabajo para cualquier mago experimentado. Armándose con todo el valor que el famoso Gryffindor podría tener, Harry caminó hacía la puerta de su cuarto sosteniendo firmemente la falsa vara en su mano derecha. Él podría escucharlos ahora subiendo por los escalones, como si de una manada de lobos con sus dientes relucientes y afilados se tratara. Él abrió la puerta y su vara falsa de madera la apuntó directamente hacía la brillante máscara del primer Mortifago que vio, apenas a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Harry parecía dudar y eso le dio tiempo suficiente a su antagonista para gritar.  
  
¡ENTORPEZCA!  
  
Harry dejó caer la vara a sus pies y entonces todo a su alrededor fue negro. 


	4. La Reunión con el Ciervo

IV. LA REUNION CON EL CIERVO  
  
"Aahhhh..." Harry se quejó en la oscuridad cuando por fin logró abrir sus ojos. Su cabeza dolía por la tensión y había un golpe bastante grande que sentía en uno de los lados de su cabeza. El pasó una débil mano a través de la herida, haciendo una mueca de dolor al simple toque. No estaba húmedo, así que por lo menos estaba seguro de no haber sangrado.  
  
Debo de haberme pegado fuertemente en la cabeza cuando el Mortifago me entorpeció. El pensamiento lo trajo a la realidad, inmediatamente se levanto, ignorando el dolor agudo de su cabeza. Instintivamente su mano fue hacía su pierna para comprobar si su vara aún estaba en el lugar donde la había puesto. Dio un sus piro aliviado al encontrar que la vara aún estaba bien sujeta contra su pierna. Entonces en una segunda acción, metió la mano a su bolsillo para comprobar que su baúl encogido también estaba en su lugar.  
  
Bien, ahora tengo que tratar de salir de este maldito agujereo.  
  
Viendo la oscuridad a su alrededor, razonó que debía encontrarse en una celda o calabazo, en alguna especie de prisión, pero no tan diferente a su cuarto con los Drusley. Harry aún se sentía aturdido por el golpe en su cabeza, así que tuvo que buscar apoyo para no caerse, además de llevarse una mano a su frente cuando trato de mantenerse en todos sus sentidos.  
  
Un momento... aún si averiguo como salir de aquí ¿cómo podré hacerlo sin que me vean? Ni siquiera sé que sitió es este, menos donde estoy... a menos que... si!!!  
  
Él descubrió su pierna donde se encontraba su vara, con cuidado retiró la cinta que la sostenía e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que los vellos de su piel eran arrancados por la cinta. Cuando su vara estuvo libre de su pierna el murmuró "Lumus" y saco su baúl miniatura del bolsillo para después apuntarlo con su vara "Engorgio" y "Alohomora" fueron los hechizos que lo regresaron a su tamaño natural y lo dejaron abierto para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Su capa de invisibilidad. Doblada cuidadosamente en la cima de todas sus pertenencias, debajo de ella estaban todos los suministros escolar que hacía tres semanas había comprado en el Callejón Diagón, la única ocasión durante el verano en que había dejado la casa de sus tíos para comprar todo lo necesario y pasarse tiempo con sus amigos. El sacó la capa y cerró y encogió nuevamente el baúl para ponerlo en el bolsillo. Y entonces el examinó el lugar.  
  
DEMONIOS!!!  
  
La habitación era una calabozo medieval, repleto de varios cadáveres en distintas fases de descomposición, algunos completamente blancos y limpios de cualquier resto de carne, otros parecían tan viejos que con sólo tocarlos los mismos huesos se volverían polvo; algunos otros se veían con piel podrida y sangre seca, aferrados aún a los huesos sucios, algunos cortes aquí y allá que le permitieron a Harry desear no conocer el tipo de tortura al cual habían sido sometidos.  
  
Desgraciadamente al otro lado del calabozo se encontraban colgados algunos instrumentos de metal limpio, látigos y otros artilugios que podrían rivalizar con un museo de tortura, eso era suficiente para darle una imagen clara de como podrían ser usados todos esos objetos. Harry se habría desmayado o habría dejado que las nauseas lo acompañaran durante algún a la vista de todo eso, si no fuera porque la puerta del calabozo comenzó a crujir en ese momento. Rápidamente susurró "Nox" y escondio la vara en su manga, la oscuridad lo rodeo de nuevo, y por primera vez se alegraba de ello.  
  
Sin embargo el sentimiento no duro, la puerta volvió a crujir revelando una pequeña figura. Él trató de distinguir la forma, pero todo lo que podía vislumbrar eran una nariz larga y puntiaguda y un par de ojos particularmente grandes. Entonces la puerta se abrió por completo para revelar... un elfo doméstico.  
  
"Usted es Harry Potter, señor?  
  
"Si" se forzó a contestar  
  
"Minny tiene ordenes del Amo Lucius, señor. Él quiere que Minny saque a Harry Potter del calabozo, señor. Minny sigue ordenes de hacerlo rápido y silenciosamente, señor"  
  
"Oh... ¿Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
La pequeña criatura rechino sus dientes al escuchar la voz alta de Harry, pero asintió entusiásticamente "Si, Harry Potter, señor. Usted se encuentra en el Feudo Malfoy, y tiene que venir con Minny, Harry Potter, señor"  
  
Harry lo pensó por un momento ¿debía seguir al duende de la casa? Donde quiera que el o ella lo llevara, seguramente no era peor que ese calabozo. Él se estremeció al pensamiento de pasar otra noche junto a los cadáveres podridos a su alrededor. Eso no podría ser muy bueno para su salud. Minny vio su movimiento y lo tomó como un "si". Ella lo jaló con fuerza sorprendente y procedió a sacarlo del calabozo para subir por la escalera. Harry luchó por mantener su equilibrio, ya que aún se encontraba aturdido por el dolor del golpe de su cabeza.  
  
Después de pasar por una serie de pasadizos de piedra y escaleras, surgieron en lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo principal del piso superior de donde se encontraban los calabozos. Estaba decorado con una alfombra afelpada de color verde esmeralda, expertamente tejida con flores delicadas en color marfil a lo largo de todo el tapete. Los magníficos candelabros dorados del metal más fino y una cubierta de cristal exquisitamente detallado con gemas incrustadas. Las paredes y parte del techo de una madera oscura muy vieja, pulida y brillante con la pálida luz de los candelabros. Los retratos de la familia Malfoy, cada uno con sus distintivos ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado, con sus rasgos puntiagudos y diabólicos; estaban colgados en ambos lados del salón. Harry sintió un escalofrío, todos parecían mirarlo y dedicarle esa sonrisa de desprecio y rechazo tan conocida, que lo hacían pensar en cualquier momento saldrían y le gritarían.  
  
A pesar de que el vestíbulo estaba impecable y decorado con buen gusto, de que el fuego estuviera encendido y la iluminación inundaba el lugar, todavía tenía una sensación de frialdad maligna, que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Harry se encogió de hombros sintiéndose sumamente pequeño, aún siguiendo al duende de la casa, sin embargo, hacía algún tiempo que ya había soltado su mano, satisfecha de que Harry la seguía con paso firme. Entonces Minny dio vuelta en una esquina aproximadamente diez pasos delante de él, cuando...  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de las cocinas?"  
  
Harry se cubrió de inmediato con la capa de invisibilidad al escuchar el grito, asegurándose que fue cubierto totalmente, entonces sacó su vara de la manga, listo para usarla cuando escucho a Lucius reñir al elfo doméstico.  
  
"¿Bien?, estoy esperando una respuesta"  
  
"Minny solamente estaba siguiendo sus ordenes Amo Lucius, tal como usted lo pidió", ella habló en temor, "EL Amo le pidió a Minny liberar a Harry Potter, señor. ¡Minny sólo estaba siguiendo ordenes, Minny no estaba haciendo nada que merezca castigo, señor!"  
  
"¿Lo liberaste?" la voz de Lucius era extremadamente débil en ese momento. Harry se estremeció y se dio la vuelta en ese momento para tomar otra dirección. Tantos años de salir a escondidas en Howarts le habían dado la experiencia de mantenerse en silencio, él apenas espero que no lo descubrieran.  
  
Él aún podría escuchar las voces detrás de él, lo asustaron, los lloriqueos altos del duende de la casa y la voz apenas audible de su amo, un tono que anticipó lo que estaba por venir. Harry cerró sus ojos brevemente al recordar los látigos, la cuchillería brillante y todos los artilugios en el calabozo.  
  
No pienses sobre eso, razonó, no te será de ninguna ayuda.  
  
Buscando, observó una puerta en el corredor que no había visto antes. Estaba visiblemente oculta, al lado de un retrato de lo que parecía ser Lucius de más joven, llevando una mueca de entretenimiento junto a su sonrisa orgullosa. Era bastante diferente al gesto mortal y la mirada helada e intensa por la cual era conocido en sus años de adulto, todavía parecía tener un poco de calidez en la pintura; de algún modo se parecía a su hijo casi con exactitud, aunque un poco más musculoso. El propio Draco tenía el cuerpo de un buscador, así como Harry, aunque sus músculos marcados aún estaban algo delgados, con manos aristocráticas y piel tan pálida como si el sol jamás lo hubiera tocado. Draco era un poco más alto que Harry, su cara se había suavizado y había perdido sus rasgos puntiagudos y maliciosos, dándole una apariencia más delicada y hermosa.  
  
Harry agitó su cabeza, sabia que esos pensamientos lo llevarían a otros más profundos y peligrosos, y él aún no estaba listo para eso; cuando abrió la puerta, lo hizo lo más silenciosamente posible. Con la apariencia de la vieja madera, uno podría pensar que rechinaría ruidosamente en protesta por el movimiento, sin embargo la puerta no hizo el ruido más mínimo y Harry suspiro en alivio adentrándose rápidamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
***********  
  
Draco estaba sentado en su sitio favorito, apoyado contra la fría pared de piedra, inhalando el aire viejo del cuarto. Él permitió a su mirada recorrer la habitación hasta que se concentró en la imagen delante de él. Esta era la única parte de la casa donde se sentía seguro, él había descubierto la habitación a una edad temprana y también descubrió que su padre no podía abrir la puerta, y a veces Lucius ni siquiera podría encontrar el cuarto. La mayor parte de las habitaciones estaban disponibles al antojo del amo de la casa, en este caso Lucius Malfoy, pero algunas habitaciones se conocían por cambiar de lugar a su antojo, sólo para permitirse ser usadas por quien consideraran digno, así que el cuarto del tapiz era sólo para Draco. Él había descubierto esta particularidad cuando era niño, corriendo del enojo de su padre por haber tirado un jarrón, y el huyó hacía la habitación polvorienta y abandonada. Draco recordó como aquel hombre enfadado lo buscó por toda la mansión abriendo cada una de las puertas que había a su paso, y de alguna forma Lucius paso por la puerta de la habitación donde su hijo se encontraba sin ni siquiera notarla.  
  
Draco sonrió auténticamente mientras se estiraba visiblemente relajado, como si de un gato se tratara, y comenzó a repasar mentalmente cada detalle de su plan. El principio básico había sido muy simple, tomar de alguna manera un cabello de Lucius, hacer una Poción Multijugos, y dar unas ordenes bastante precisas a algún duende de la casa para liberar a Harry, la primera parte había sido mucho más fácil de lo que habría esperado. Durante un día entero llevo encima la botella con la poción, con un encanto irrompible. Entonces cuando fue llamado a la oficina de su padre para discutir los detalles de la captura, resbaló un comentario que lo hacía merecedor de un golpe por el furioso hombre, momentos después Draco tenía en una de sus manos una hebra platina muy parecida a su cabello. Salió de la oficina de su padre con su usual andar orgulloso, llevando como trofeos el ingrediente principal para su poción multijugos, junto con un oscuro moretón en su mejilla.  
  
Algo que también ayudó a Draco, era que había dejado de utilizar el gel en su cabello, en un intento por parecer lo menos posible a ese hombre que lo había traicionado, así que se le hacía más fácil distinguir el cabello grasoso de los suyos propios. Hacer la poción había sido bastante sencillo para alguien que tiene la cualidad natural de realizar este arte mágico, cualidad que el heredero Malfoy poseía. Narcisa había llevado a Draco a comprar todos los suministros escolares, algunos días antes de que recibiera la marca oscura, además de comprar entre otras cosas algún material para pociones ilegales que no estaban en la lista escolar. Así que el tenía lo suficiente para realizar su poción.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco espero por el momento adecuado, y eso ocurrió cuando Lucius salió hacía el ministerio para arreglar unos asuntos y Narcisa se había encerrado bajo llave en sus habitaciones de la mansión, entonces bebió la poción y se dirigió al cuarto de los sirvientes. Él hizo algunos gestos desagradables al beber el liquido, al principio le supo a vainilla, para después dejar un sabor amargo y acre. Tardo un buen rato en encontrar el cuarto de los elfos domésticos, nunca antes se había preocupado por averiguar donde se encontraban, y los halló en el ultimo piso de la torre más alta de la casa. Draco copió el andar de su padre y caminó orgulloso y arrogante cuando entró en la mencionada habitación, con un aire seguro de que todos los elfos de ahí son de su propiedad. Inmediatamente las diminutas criaturas saltaron agitadas ante la visita inesperada, ansiosos por cumplir los deseos de su Amo. Draco solicitó la presencia de Minny, ahuyentando a los demás con amenazas de tortura. Las palabras funcionaron bellamente, pronto la tímida sirviente estaba de pie frente a él, esperando por sus ordenes.  
  
"¿Usted quiso hablar con Minny, Amo Lucius, señor?"  
  
Draco sonrió con desprecio, ninguno de los elfos parecía notar la diferencia, él había escogido a Minny por una razón: era conocida por su rebeldía. Antes de que Dobby fuera liberado, una situación con estos dos elfos domésticos había provocado la ira de Lucius, lo cual dio como resultado una irritación que duro cerca de mes y medio, situación que le provocó a Draco muchas palizas por las cosas más simples, lo cual termino con el descubrimiento del diario de Draco. Dobby y Minny eran conocidos por ser alborotadores, siempre tratando de esparcir sus ideas de libertad y revelación como sirvientes. Por supuesto, nadie los escucho, ya que ninguno de ellos era capaz de ponerse de acuerdo en una sola cosa. Ambos duendes tenían el mismo sentir, sin embargo siempre estaban en desacuerdo en su planeación de escape, además de que ambos exigían el comando del ejército de los elfos de la casa, ejército que nunca existió. Eran conocidos por desobedecer las ordenes con las que no estaban de acuerdo y por lo mismo ni siquiera eran tomados en cuenta por los otros duendes de la casa.  
  
Así que sería totalmente creíble que Minny liberara a Harry en contra de los deseos del Amo, la única razón por la cual seguía trabajando en la mansión Malfoy era porque Lucius temía por lo que podría hacer si se llegará a liberar de su mando. Dobby ya había estropeado sus planes dos años antes.  
  
El silencio de Draco puso nervioso al duende, ya que parecía inquieta bajo su mirada, él se arrodillo para estar a su altura y mirarla directamente a los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra; Minny no tendría ninguna objeción para cumplir las ordenes que estaba a punto de darle.  
  
"Escucha cuidadosamente", apenas susurró, "lo que harás es algo muy importante y no quiero ninguna falla, ¿entendiste?"  
  
El duende asintió temeroso.  
  
"Bien, en unos días, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter va a ser traído a esta casa, por mi y otras personas, estará encerrado en uno de los calabozos bajo llave. Lo que yo quiero que hagas, es que estés atenta para cuando el chico se despierte, nadie debe verte, cuando se halla despertado te lo llevarás de aquí lo más lejos posible, y si es puedes lo dejarás en el Callejón Diagón, todo esto tienes que hacerlo en absoluto silencio, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de esto, ¿entendiste?"  
  
"Si Amo Lucius, señor. Minny sacará a Harry Potter rápida y calladamente de la mansión, señor. Minny es un buen duende señor. Minny hará el trabajo sin ningún error, Amo Lucius, señor"  
  
"Perfecto... oh Minny" Draco bajó la voz, así como su padre había hecho cientos de veces "¿sabes lo que pasará si llegas a fallar, no es cierto?"  
  
"Si Amo Lucius, señor. Minny no le fallará, Amo Lucius, señor" Ella estaba asintiendo rápidamente para reforzar sus palabras. Él sonrió maliciosamente satisfecho y dio media vuelta, dejando el cuarto de los elfos sin otra palabra.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco estaba agitando su cabeza desde el lugar en que se encontraba sentado. Todo debería haber salido perfecto, y entonces Harry estaría en ese momento en el Callejón Diagón rodeado por muchos de sus admiradores en el Caldero Chorreante. Y efectivamente el plan habría sido perfecto, sólo que Draco no consideró una cosa.  
  
Lucius vino a la casa después del trabajo todos los días, directamente a inspeccionar a su prisionero, después de que la asignación fue hecha, Draco pensó que el Mortifago perdería el interés sobre Harry al tener que mantenerlo intacto para el señor oscuro, y lo dejaría a cargo de los elfos domésticos para que lo alimentaran cuando fuera necesario. Sin embargo, las cosas no ocurrieron así, Lucius se encontraba extasiado con su prisionero y el éxito de su captura, durante el día salía varias veces del Ministerio sólo para verificar al muchacho y burlarse sobre su derrota.  
  
Si, algo había salido mal, porque en ese momento, mientras Draco observaba desde su esquina al Dragón Norteño entrelazado con el Gran Ciervo, un muchacho con rebelde pelo negro, con ojos verdes sorprendentemente luminosos y con lentes infantiles, se materializaba delante de él.  
  
*************  
  
"Woooouuuu..."  
  
Era todo lo que Harry podría decir cuando entró al viejo y polvoriento cuarto. En su mayoría lo que estaba ahí no era fuera de lo normal, una alfombra raída roja castaño a sus pies, algunos adornos colgantes del techo en colores oscuros, una cama de gran tamaño cubierta con ropajes azules, que parecía haber tenido días mejores y una sola ventana, redonda, en lo alto de la pared como única fuente de luz para la habitación. No, no había nada especial sobre el mismo cuarto. Lo especial, era lo que colgaba de la pared a su izquierda, con una altura de 6 metros por 4 1/2 de anchura. Un gran tapiz, convenientemente ubicado para que la luz de la ventana le pegará directamente y provocará que sus detalles chispearan y relucieran a lo largo de sus intrincados tejidos e hilos de seda. Pero a pesar de lo magnifico del tejido, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la figura que se encontraba en el centro del lado derecho.  
  
"Cornamenta..." susurró y entonces permitió a la capa resbalarse de su cuerpo. Él levantó su brazo para acariciar las caderas de la criatura, tan alto como pudiera alcanzar. Era la viva imagen de su Patronus, la forma de animago de su padre, miró de arriba a abajo la piel castaña, las pezuñas y cornamenta doradas de la figura.  
  
Draco observó desde su esquina como Harry tocaba con reverencia al Gran Ciervo, agradecido de no haber sido descubierto todavía. Durante años había acariciado con sus dedos la figura del dragón, era su homónimo, tenía el derecho para hacerlo. Y después de tanto tiempo, su compañero había sido intocable para él, tan distante como el mismo sol, sólo para ser admirado de lejos y nunca ser molestarlo. Él había estado satisfecho con eso, pero ahora Harry... estaba ahí como bailando un vals con el Gran Ciervo, reclamando la figura como si fuera... como si él fuera el ciervo.  
  
Su subconsciente protestó. Draco suspiró, él lo sabia, sólo que ahora estaba seguro de ello y mira la forma de Harry retroceder hacía donde estaba él. El muchacho de oscura cabellera nunca sería alto, la desnutrición desde su temprana edad no lo permitiría. Aunque ahora comenzaba a desarrollar músculos por el entrenamiento de buscador en Quidditch, aunque seguía manteniendo una vista un tanto rústica, como si fuera acostumbrado a hacer labores manuales. Su pelo negro alborotado parecía suave al toque, y Draco supo que de un momento a otro, el muchacho observaría su alrededor y entonces su mirada se encontraría fijamente con aquellos ojos de esmeralda chispeante. Su querido enemigo era atractivo.  
  
Con un sobresalto, Draco comprendió a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Calladamente, para no perturbar a Harry que aún estaba extasiado observando el tapiz, sacó el diario de su bolsillo y lo agrandó. Comenzó a buscar a través de las páginas y efectivamente ahí lo encontró, un cambio casi imperceptible en el tono de sus palabras escritas. Era sutil, Draco no podía distinguir, ni recordar cuando sus palabras en el pergamino habían cambiado para revelar esos sentimientos. No podía recordar cuando sus sentimientos de rivalidad y desprecio se habían convertido en respeto y admiración, para finalmente... ¿que era exactamente? Ciertamente no era lujuria, no, él estaba familiarizado con esa emoción. Guardó el libro mientras pensaba. Esta sensación... era diferente a la lujuria, más tierna, más cercana al modelo romántico de los sueños guardados en su subconsciente. No era amor, o por lo menos no lo suficientemente fuerte para serlo, además Draco pensó que el sabría si lo fuera. Aunque también supo, que si se le diera una oportunidad podría desarrollarse en Amor. Pero por ahora, él no estaba completamente seguro de cuales eran sus sentimientos actuales. Lo único que sabía era que alrededor del muchacho de oscura cabellera tenía una sensación de pertenencia. En ese momento la comprensión llegó para decir que nada más importaba, y que era su infatuación la que se regocijó con esperanza.  
  
Infatuación... hummm "parece que Lucius finalmente tuvo razón en algo..."  
  
Draco no comprendió que sus últimos pensamientos los había expresado en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Harry lo escuchará y diera un giro para enfrentarlo, y así fue como finalmente el verde se enfrentó al gris. 


	5. Dulce Intimidad

V. DULCE INTIMIDAD  
  
¿Malfoy? Harry se sobresaltó al ver al muchacho rubio sentado en una esquina, con su barbilla descansando sobre sus rodillas. El habló de la única forma que sabía hacerlo después de tantos años de inútiles peleas.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"  
  
"Bien, esta es mi casa" Su voz era suave y no llevó la veneno usual que solía emplear en ella. Sorprendiendo al chico de oscura cabellera que se había acercado para verlo mejor, puso darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban deprovistos de la malicia infantil que normalmente había, en ese momento eran como un libro abierto demostrando emociones que Harry pensó que nunca antes habían estado ahí; entendimiento, aceptación, amor...  
  
"¿Te gusta?"  
  
"¿Hu?"  
  
Draco rodó sus ojos ligeramente. Por lo menos él está igual de confundido que yo.  
  
"Él tapiz ¿te gusta?"  
  
"Oh, sí me gusta, el ciervo... me recuerda a mi padre" ¿Porque estaba diciéndole esto a Malfoy? Lo irritó que el cambió de actitud del otro chico lo hiciera tan vulnerable y le hiciera revelar sus pensamientos más intimos que ni siquiera le había confiado a sus mejores amigos. "Y aún no respondes mi pregunta"  
  
"¿Cuál?"  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"  
  
Draco apenas sonrió afectadamente. Él se puso de pie y camino hacía Harry, pasando junto a él. Draco pasó sus dedos sobre el Dragón.  
  
"Este es mi santuario" por fin admitió.  
  
Harry lo observó curiosamente y notó al Slytherin suspirar.  
  
"Genial, yo esperaba que ese tonto elfo te pudiera sacar de la casa sin problemas, quiero decir, era un plan perfecto, pero como siempre Lucius tenía que hacharlo a perder..."  
  
"Espera... ¿estas diciéndome que fuiste tú quien le pidió que me liberara?"  
  
Con voz muy baja "Diez puntos para Gryffinfor"  
  
"Pero el elfo dijo que eran las ordenes de Lucius"  
  
Draco lo miró fijamente "piensa Potter"  
  
Harry lo consideró por un minuto y entonces vino su contestación "Poción Multijugos"  
  
El otro muchacho sonrió sintiéndose muy satisfecho en ese momento. "Sip"  
  
Para ese momento Harry había dejado de lado las pretensiones de enojo y vieja rivalidad escolar, y miraba a Draco con cierto temor y gratitud.  
  
"¿Por qué?... quiero decir, yo pensé... todos asegurábamos que seguirías a tu padre y te unirías a Voldemort, y que junto a Crabbe y Goyle recibierías la Marca Oscura... bien, ¿yo creí... por qué?"  
  
El joven Malfoy lo observó fijamente por un breve momento, como intentado juzgar si el chico fuera lo suficientemente digno de confianza como para revelarle tan importante información. Harry rogó que el fuera. Entonces, Draco se giro lentamente para quedar totalmente frente a él y caminó más cerca hasta estar a un sólo paso de distancia. Sus ojos color de plata, estaban fríos y determinantes, llenos de furia, que por primera vez no estaba dirigida a Harry. Entonces comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Yo No Soy Mi Padre, y nunca seré como él, yo no me rebajare a besar los pies de una psicópata medio muerto obsesionado con el asesinato de una muchacho. Aunque yo admitiré que, sí, admiraba a mi padre y quería ser como él, pero... las cosas cambiaron"  
  
Con cierto temor Harry preguntó.  
  
"¿Así que no tomarás la Marca Oscura? ¿Cómo piensas evitarlo?"  
  
Draco se río amargamente.  
  
"Oh, yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo"  
  
Y en un movimiento veloz, alzó la manga izquierda de su túnica hasta la altura de codo. La Marca Oscura destacaba sobre su piel pálida, como si fuera una horrible cicatriz sobre la piel lastimada. En ese momento estaba inactiva. Pero nada podría dormir para siempre. Casi inconscientemente Harry extendió su mano para tocarla. Draco se estremeció, y el joven de oscura cabellera inhaló profundamente antes de retirar su mano que como si se hubiera quemado. Draco cubrió su brazo apresuradamente y miraba hacía el suelo avergonzado.  
  
"Yo no lo quise", él susurró y se abraza proteccionistamente. Entonces el alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, que lo observaban luminosos, llenos de simpatía y compasión, los diques se estrellaron. Las lágrimas brillaron bajo sus largas pestañas y corrieron libremente por sus mejillas formando trayectorias húmedas a su paso.  
  
Un Malfoy no muestra debilidad, un Malfoy no muestra debilidad, un Malf...  
  
Se olvido de sus propios pensamiento cuando Harry lo envolvió en un abrazo, confortándolo de la única forma que le era conocida. Despacio, suavemente, para no perturbar su bulto preciosos, lo fue llevando hasta la cama. Al sentarse, Harry comprendió que no había nada de polvo, y efímeramente pensó, que Draco lo debía haber limpiado. Apretó más el abrazo en el muchacho y pensó... ¿cuándo comencé a llamarlo Draco? Pero entonces comprendió que no le importaba realmente. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era el niño que sollozaba en su pecho, dejando libre su corazón reprimido por quince años de frustraciones y emociones contenidas. Harry esperó hasta que se calmara, susurrando de vez en cuando palabras de aliento que se le pudieran ocurrir, hasta que por fin las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y con un temblor final y respiración profunda, el rubio se tranquilizó, aunque ninguno de los dos se permitió ir del abrazo.  
  
*************  
  
Después de algunas horas, Harry despertó al escuchar un grito que no era suyo. Él buscó y encontró la forma durmiente de Draco a su lado. Él sonrió a la vista, aunque los distantes chillidos agudos lo preocuparon, aún así él no quiso perturbar la perfección de ese momento. Él estiro su mano para acomodar un poco del cabello de Draco que estaba en su rostro. Se ve mucho mejor así, sin todo su cabello peinado hacía atrás, es como... más suave. Al parecer el toque despertó al muchacho durmiente, que simplemente se acomodó más cerca al pecho de Harry.  
  
"Mmmmm..." murmuró. Entonces otro grito se escucho a través de la mansión y Draco dijo algo muy parecido a esto "El final de Minny"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nada" Draco se sentó en la cama y miró a Harry a los ojos "Escucha, yo...", era algo difícil, "yo quiero... agradecerte por lo de hace rato, así que... gracias Ha- Potter"  
  
No supo porque lo hizo, pero se escucho diciendo "Harry"  
  
"¿Qué dijiste"  
  
"Llámame Harry y no fue nada"  
  
Draco sonrió, y por vez primera la sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos. Él resultado era, que su rostro se iluminó bellamente. Él debe sonreír más a menudo, decidió Harry.  
  
Suavemente Draco contesto "Bien, entonces... Harry"  
  
Había un profundo silencio por unos momentos pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo. Entonces un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.  
  
"¿En dónde estamos nosotros?"  
  
Draco sonrió triunfalmente.  
  
"Esta es la única habitación en la Mansión Malfoy en que mi padre", Draco gruño la palabra, "no puede entrar, así que estas seguro aquí, no muy lejos hay un baño junto al vestíbulo y yo puedo traerte comida durante los próximos días, regresaremos a la escuela en dos días, cuando sea el momento, puedo llevarte de contrabando a la estación del tren, claro que... tendrás que utilizar el poder de invisibilidad que tienes"  
  
Harry lo observaba de manera extraña "¿Qué poder?"  
  
"Yo no te vi entrar aquí, simplemente apareciste de la nada"  
  
"Ah! eso, espera una segundo" EL Gryffindor caminó hasta el lugar en donde había estado observando el tapiz. Entonces se inclinó hacía el suelo para tomar un objeto y enseñarló a Draco.  
  
"¡Una capa de invisibilidad! Así que con esto, es como has logrado salir a escondidas durante todos estos años"  
  
"Es la herencia familiar" Harry dijo, mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la capa.  
  
"Bien, entonces es lo que usaras para salir de aquí. Aunque debes tener cuidado y procurar no dejar este cuarto. Te puedo mostrar donde está el baño, pero no podrás ir más allá, no te preocupes, sólo será por unos días, después de todo yo trataré de estar el mayor tiempo aquí para que no te aburras demasiado"  
  
Harry se rió, ese era un momento extraño, extraño al darse cuanta de lo cómodo que se sentía en la compañía del otro chico, desgraciadamente fu un momento que no duro.  
  
"¡DRACO!"  
  
Draco tembló. "Me tengo que ir, a Lucius no le gusta hacerse esperar, quédate aquí ¿bien?  
  
Harry asintió y observa como su nuevo compañero salía de la habitación.  
  
************  
  
En la cena la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Draco supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que entró en el comedor, y él también conocía la razón. Aún así mantuvo se mantuvo en su papel del buen hijo y comiendo con tranquilidad, tratando de olvidar la furia que irradiaba su padre, sin dirigirla a nadie en particular. Era especialmente difícil mantenerse así, sobre todo cuando por medio de un encanto mandaba comida a la habitación en donde Harry se encontraba. Aunque su padre se encontraba al otro extremo de una larga mesa sin mirar nada en particular, Draco se sentía aprensivo por ser descubierto. Era tal su nerviosismo que en un momento cuando sostenía su copa tuvo que apoyarla rápidamente sobre la mesa por el evidente temblor de su mano.  
  
Sin embargo su madre, parecía vivir en su propio mundo perfecto, recatada y apropiada, como cualquier buena esposa debe ser, Ella comía con delicadeza, tomando pequeños trozos de su comida y bebiendo a sorbos suaves de su copa. Mientras que a u lado Lucius parecía sostener su copa con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento quebraría bajo su agarro. En lugar de advertir a su padre sobre el posible peligro de un corta, Draco bajo su mirada hacía su plato, el cual tenía uno de los platillos más finos, tal como debe ser para una familia de sangre tan antigua como lo eran los Malfoy.  
  
De repente Lucius golpeo la mesa con su copa. La vieja madera se agito con la fuerza del movimiento provocando que la vajilla de plata se sacudiera, Draco dejó caer sus cubiertos y Narcissa continuó comiendo.  
  
"¿Padre...?" apenas fue audible; el silencio era terriblemente incomodo pero tan profundo, que las palabras de Draco hicieron eco a través del comedor.  
  
"Algo... interesante sucedió durante la tarde, Draco"  
  
"Oh...?" Draco espero sonar lo más inocente posible.  
  
"Oh, de hecho, tal parece que uno de nuestros elfos, Minny, liberó al chico Potter de los calabozos"  
  
"¿Qué?" Intentó parecer sorprendido y defraudado al mismo tiempo. No era una tarea fácil, considerando que sus manos aún estaban temblando bajo la mesa. "Yo asumo que ella recibió un buen castigo, padre"  
  
"Sí, yo me encargue de castigarla, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro. Ella siempre fue un dolor de cabeza, demasiado rebelde" Draco no tuvo tiempo para suspirar en alivio cuando escucho el resto de lo que su padre tenía que decir, "aunque a su favor, ella jamás habría actuado así sin recibir ordenes, Dobby tal vez, pero ella habría necesitado... algún tipo de motivación. Para este momento Lucius miraba a Draco sospechosamente.  
  
Draco habría sus ojos en sorpresa lo más grande posible. Padre, no puedes ser serio al pensar que yo tuve algo que ver ¿cierto?  
  
Lucius lo observó con detenimiento, él estaba a punto de dar su respuesta cuando la Marca Oscura quemó. Las manos de ambos hombres se crisparon en dolor y sienten la carne de sus cicatrices arder a través de sus exquisitas túnicas. Draco se estremecía de dolor. Fue su segunda vez, y él pensó que no dolería tanto como la primera, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba, no importaba cuantas veces la Marca quemara el dolor siempre sería igual que la primera vez, como una daga llameante que atraviesa su brazo una otra vez.  
  
"¿Narcissa, querida..." Lucius dijo a través de una voz contenida, "podrías hacernos el favor de buscar nuestras túnicas? Tu sabes cuales" Ella no dijo nada, simplemente tomó la servilleta de seda para limpiarse la boca y entonces dejó su silla para salir del comedor. Su marido observó su tranquilidad con envidia antes de volver a enfrenta a su heredero.  
  
"Yo espero que estés diciendo la verdad Draco, por el bien de ambos"  
  
**************  
  
"Bienvenidosssss mis Mortifagossss, esssta esssss la noche de trinfo ssssobre mi enemigo" Draco tembló, esto no iba a ser divertido.  
  
"Ustedesss ssserán tesssstigossss, de como haré que Harry Potter se humille a missss piesss y ruegue por missssericordia, Ahora Luciussss y Draco, acerquense"  
  
Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero se levantó y anduvo detrás de su padre hasta llegar al frente de Voldemort, le intentó parecer seguro y no vacilar en el momento en que se arrodilló para besar el dobladillo de las túnicas del mago oscuro. ÉL tuvo la sensación del frío recorrer su piel y luchó contra las nauseas que amenazaban con venir.  
  
"Bien..." Voldemort ronroneó ¿dónde essssta Potter? No puedo esssperar a ver sus ojossss"  
  
Aquí vamos nosotros, pensó Draco. Por suerte Lucius respondió por él.  
  
"Un... un evento muu... muy infortunado oocurrió mi Señor, uno de los duendes de la caaasa, MM-Minny, fue contra mis deseos y lo lib-beró, yo juró mi Señor, que no f-fue mi culpa..."  
  
"Oh, Luciussss" El señor oscuro siseó cansadamente, "no se como decir... que tan decepcionado estoy, ¿pero acaso no eres mi sirviente más fiel?  
  
Los ojos grises buscaban con esperanza "Por s-supuesto mi Señor"  
  
"Aunque... yo te advertí que no me fallarasssss ¿cierto? No, no te matare, no essss culpa tuya que el elfo de tu cassssa ssse rebelara, ssssin embargo era tu ressssponsabilidad, assssí que no puedessss quedarte ssssin cassstigo..." Voldemort sacó su vara en un instante, "Crucio".  
  
En toda su vida, Draco jamás había visto a su padre llorar o mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad. Él simpre había pensado que era como una piedra, completamente sólido, y ahora, mientras observó al hombre que una vez admiró retorcerse sobre la tierra y dar chillidos que desgarraban el aire, entendió que ninguna persona era verdaderamente invencible. Extrañamente, esto le dio un incentivo para ser más fuerte. Voldemort observo aburrido como Lucius se retorcía en dolor, él lo mantuvo bajo los efectos de la maldición durante más de un minuto antes de soltarlo, cuando el rubio estaba totalmente inmóvil. Entonces dirigió su vista al heredero Malfoy.  
  
"¿Draco, essssstoy yo en lo cierto de que no hicisssste nada para detener el esssscape de Potter?"  
  
El muchacho devolvió la mirada, el miedo se veía claramente en sus ojos. "Yo no supe, mi Señor"  
  
"Esssso esssssta muy mal" Voldemort apuntó su vara directamente a Draco, "verassss, esssta fue tu primera assssignación y por lo tanto tu primer fracasssso, ssssi yo te permito ir in casssstigo, mi sssseguidores me pueden penssssar débil y que yo no tomó en sssserio los fracasssosssss", Draco pasó saliva, "Crucio"  
  
*********  
  
Dolor-dolor-dolor-Melín por favor deténlo-crucio-crucio-dolor-ayuda-ayuda- Merlín por favor-dolor-dolor... Hary saltó de la cama e inmediatamente llevó su mano hacía su boca para impedir soltar el grito. La otra mano se dirigió a su cicatriz que latía tan fuerte como lo había hecho algunas semanas atrás. Temblando quitó su mano de su frente para observar que tenía sangre de su cicatriz. Despacio, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula contra la agonía que su cabeza estaba soportando, descubrió su muñeca izquierda para ver le reloj muggle que llevaba. Apretó su cicatriz nuevamente y respiro son profundidad sin tener éxito para calmar el dolor. Entonces, después de casi dos largos minutos, acabo. Él exhaló y se apoyó sobre la cama, tratando de recordar con claridad su visión.  
  
Había sido similar a la anterior, como si estuviera observando a través de los ojos de alguien más y aunque esta vez todo había sido más claro, no pudo escuchar nada más que el fuerte golpeteo del corazón de la persona. El podría ver a Voldemort, vestido de en sus feas túnicas negras, a Lucius Malfoy en el suelo delante de él, con su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Él sentía el miedo y el terror, además de una extraña determinación dentro del cuerpo que compartió. Y entonces sintió como el Cruciatus había sido lanzado y lo había pegado. Era igual como lo recordaba de la noche de resurrección de Voldemort, tan intenso, que sentía que el dolor le rasgaba el alma, como si lo acuchillaran mil veces por dentro.  
  
Fatigosamente frotó su frente con las yemas de sus dedos, se quitó sus lentes y los coloca sobre la cama. Él estaba apunto de flotar en un sueño intranquilo cuando de repente escucho algunos pasos erráticos fuera de la puerta.  
  
**********  
  
Draco respiraba con dificultad, él se quedó tirado sobre la tierra cuando Voldemort lanzó una advertencia final a sus seguidores. Cuanto tiempo había durado la maldición, no lo supo, todo lo que importaba es que había terminado, su cuerpo estaba temblando y apenas se podía mover, pero por el momento todo ese dolor había terminado. Detrás de él, un conocido POP le indicó que el Señor Oscuro se había retirado, entonces, unos segundos después un gran número de estallidos llenos el aire, y supo que los únicos ahí, eran él y su padre, el cual ya se había puesto de pie.  
  
"Vamos a casa Draco, y cuando nosotros regresemos, asegúrate de quedar fuera de mi vista" Con eso dicho, Lucius desapareció abandonando a su hijo debilitado tirado aún sobre la tierra, tratándose de reponer del dolor de la maldición. Reuniendo sus fuerzas, Draco también desapareció de las tierras chamuscadas de la vieja mansión Riddle.  
  
*************  
  
En algunas cosas la Mansión Malfoy era similar a Howarts. Estaba protegida por pupilos para evitar la aparición, aunque ellos dejarían pasar a cualquiera que tuviera sangre Malfoy en un cuarto designado al lado del vestíbulo principal. Desgraciadamente era imposible aparecer en cualquier otra parte del edificio, no importando que tan Malfoy uno era. Draco maldijo esta situación al tropezar repetidamente a lo largo de los muchos corredores que tuvo que atravesar, deteniéndose cada pocos segundos para buscar apoyo sobre la pared y respirar profundamente antes de seguir con su camino. Cuando Draco vio la puerta que estaba buscando, "El Cuarto del Tapiz", prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la entrada. Con gran dificultad logró abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación, al entrar al cuarto tropezó sin fuerzas. La máscara de Mortifago rodó a través del piso hasta caer con un pesado "clunk" al mismo tiempo en que cerraba a puerta. A través de su visión nublada buscó sobre la cama, con la certeza de que su salvador ahí se encontraba, el cual se veía aún más joven sin sus lentes.  
  
Con un lloriqueó el llamó, "Harry..." Draco anduvo tambaleante hasta derrumbarse en los brazos del otro muchacho. Harry tuvo que ponerse de pie y saltar para sostenerlo, prácticamente arrastrándolo en el ultimo tramo para llegar a la cama. Cuidadosamente Harry alzó las piernas de Draco para descansarlas sobre la almohada de repuesto, entonces el colocó el cuerpo superior del muchacho sobre su regazo, abrazándolo mientras temblaba violentamente como consecuencia del Cruciatus. Esta vez no había ninguna lágrima, solo dolor. Harry susurró palabras reconfortantes en su oído mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, asustado de que el chico podría desaparecer de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, minutos después, el temblor menguó y la respiración de Draco se volvió más rítmica, aunque en algunos momentos volvía a ser errática.  
  
"¿Draco?" Harry susurró  
  
"¿S-sí?" La respuesta fue insegura temblorosa  
  
"¿Qué fue... que pasó?  
  
Draco respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos durante un minuto.  
  
"Hubo una... una reunión de Mortifago. El que no deber ser nombrado..."  
  
"Voldemort" Harry corrigió suavemente.  
  
Draco sonrió irónicamente "Bien, entonces Voldemort, él averiguó que... que escapaste y... oh Merlín, Harry él uso el Cruciatus en Lucius... y entonces en mí, y... dolió tanto que pensé que iba a morir..." Draco estaba muy agitado.  
  
"Shhh, Draco, a pasó, shhh..." Draco se tranquilizó en el firme abrazo de Harry. Era entonces que Harry notó el labio inferior del otro muchacho, encostrado y sangrando, como si hubiera sido mordido repetidamente. Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa. Así que esto es lo que hacía para impedirse gritar. Entonces entendió realmente lo fuerte que era su antiguo rival.  
  
Harry no supo que lo llevó a hacerlo, pero de repente él se encontró inclinado y rozando sus labios contra Draco, como lo más suave del mundo, la única advertencia era la cálida respiración que fluía a través de su boca. Los labios eran suaves, tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa y doblemente delicados. Era como si existiera el temor de que se rompieran a cualquier presión que pusiera en ellos, así que el toque era suave y casto. Él apenas asomó su lengua para pasarla por el cálido y húmedo labio lastimado, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre, dejando un breve rastro de su saliva como si de una medicina se tratará, la cual brillaba ligeramente.  
  
Entonces se sobresaltó, como entendiendo apenas lo que había hecho. Harry sintió el calor subir por su cara.  
  
"Yo... lo siento, quiero decir... no quise hacerlo... yo..."  
  
Draco lo miraba fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos plateados, llenos de confianza.  
  
"Sí" él murmuró calladamente, "tú lo quisiste"  
  
Despacio Draco levantó una mano temblorosa envolviendo el cuello de Harry, forzándolo a inclinarse sobre de él, para encontrarse sus labios nuevamente. Este beso era firme y pleno, un toque fiable que se convierte en un saludo familiar, no tan apasionado, pero lo suficiente como para transmitir la calidez que ambos muchachos siempre habían buscado. No había ninguna declaración, simplemente una aceptación, de que por primera vez en sus vidas todo era correcto.  
  
Harry llevó su mano hacía el rostro de Draco y acarició una de sus mejillas, arrastrándola suavemente hasta el pálido cabello dorado, donde jugó con su sedoso pelo. Draco respondió la caricia pasando su lengua encima de los labios de Harry y sonríe cuando la ávida boca de su compañero se abre dando paso a una exploración más profunda, ellos comenzaron un reconocimiento total sobre sus bocas, obteniendo así una paz que nunca antes habían conocido. Fue suave, totalmente puro y sagrado, simplemente perfecto. Cuando el beso acabó, Harry se retiró lentamente rozando sus labios contra Draco como en señal de despedida, para quedar nuevamente en sus posiciones originales.  
  
Esmeralda y plata fundidos en una mirada, llegando a un acuerdo tácito entre ellos. Harry subió sus piernas a la cama, moviéndose suavemente para no lastimar el cuerpo debilitado de Draco. Entonces se acomodó entre Draco y las almohadas, colocando la cabeza rubia en la curva de su hombro, labios y pestañas que rozan la clavícula expuesta, mientras la mano de Harry vino a descansar sobre la cadera delgada del otro muchacho. Él apoyó su mejilla contra el cabello rubio, cuando sintió una mano aristocrática sobre su pecho, no queriéndose mover demasiado para no perturbar la otra existencia. Harry suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, saboreando la suave intimidad y el cuerpo cálido contra el suyo propio, flotando por primera vez en todo su verano en un dulce sueño.  
  
Ellos pasaron las dos siguientes noches de la misma forma.  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Espero les guste este capítulo, a mi me encanta el final de él, es tan dulce como se llegan a entender entre ellos en ese momento de necesidad. En los capítulos siguientes las situaciones que atraviesan son mucho más difíciles para esta pareja, no les puedo dar un adelanto porque entonces arruinaría la emoción que este fic lleva en su trama.  
  
Para los que han preguntado, sí, si voy a seguir traduciendo este fic hasta su final, aclaro que este fic en su idioma original (inglés) está en proceso, lleva 22 capítulos y contando, la autora piensa terminar la historia, aunque no actualiza muy seguido, así que no estoy muy segura sobre el ritmo que debo llevar yo en la traducción, ya que cuando alcance a la autora todos tendremos que esperar hasta que ella pueda actualizar.  
  
Gracias a aquellos que me han dejado mensajes, por lo menos sé que vale la pena traducir esta historia la cual a mi me cautivó desde su inicio. Hay otras historias que también son Slash que son muy buenas, varias de ellas ya terminadas, pero aún no sé si valga la pena traducirlas, creo que esperaré a ver que tanto éxito tiene la traducción de esta.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tal vez suba para el jueves. Saludos a todos. ( 


	6. El Mismo Color

VI. EL MISMO COLOR  
  
Al despertar, Harry se encontraba solo, Draco ya había salido. Suspirando buscó su reloj que con luminosos números en verde neón mostraba las 10:00 de la mañana. Perezosamente se fue sentando sobre la cama, pasó sus manos entre su oscuro cabello, como tratando así de quitarse los últimos vestigios de sueño. De repente la puerta se abrió, revelando a un rubio bastante familiar, aunque sin la ayuda de sus lentes algo borroso. Harry tomó sus lentes inmediatamente para aclarar su vista y al hacerlo pudo notar lo increíblemente nervioso que Draco se encontraba. Él no se encontraba inquieto, sobre todo cuando toda su vida fue educado para no revelar sus sentimientos; pero en su andar se mostraba cierta rigidez que significaba que estaba preocupado.  
  
"Es hora de irnos, asegúrate que tienes todo contigo, cúbrete con la capa y sígueme"  
  
Harry se sintió un poco dolido por el tono frío con el que se dirigió su nuevo amante, pero sacudió ese sentimiento de su cabeza al comprender que en ese momento Draco se encontraba bajo mucha presión, razonó al ponerse la capa.  
  
Para mantener el ritmo del paso rápido de Draco, Harry casi tenía que correr a través de los pasillos para no perderse dentro de la gran mansión; cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal le faltaba el aliento por el largo camino recorrido. Esa casa era una trampa mortal para quien no estuviera familiarizado con el lugar; por su parte Draco se encontraba tan fresco como siempre, ni siquiera una gota de sudor se asomaba de él.  
  
Él caminó hasta donde estaba su padre, con toda la confianza de ser el heredero Malfoy, adoptando una mirada de obediencia renuente. Lucius lo observó fijamente, y aunque en los últimos días sus nervios se habían calmado gracias a la poción que le había pedido a Severus para aliviar los efectos del Cruciatus, la rabia contenida estaba más latente que nunca. Draco observó con disimulo como las manos del hombre estaban crispadas en un puño cerrado al lado de su cuerpo y eso era suficiente para proceder con cautela. Draco agradecía la compañía de Harry a lo largo de los últimos días en su santuario, ya que así había evitado encontrarse con Lucius lo que habría provocado algún doloroso castigo.  
  
De repente Lucius ofreció su mano y Draco la acepto, como si el fin de verano significara el cierre de un trato. Cuando Draco trató de soltase de la mano, se encontró con que Lucius no lo permitía, comenzando a presionar con gran fuerza la mano de su hijo. El joven rubio repentinamente fue consiente de lo pequeña y frágil que era su mano a comparación del hombre que la sostenía, parecía casi desaparecer ante la gran presión innecesaria a la que estaba sujeta. Él intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor al momento en que los huesos rompieron. Entonces Lucius se acercó aún más, para poder hablarle al oído, sintiendo gran placer ante el temblor oculto de su hijo.  
  
"Confío que harás las cosas mucho mejor en la escuela este año, hijo", la palabra hijo había sido pronunciada al punto de casi no escucharse, "a pesar de los nuevos compromisos, no debe haber ninguna excusa, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Si, padre"  
  
La sonrisa de Lucius era austera cuando se alejó de su hijo, y sólo entonces es que dejó ir la mano de Draco, la cual cayó flácidamente a su lado.  
  
"Excelente", para este momento Lucius adoptó el tono cortés que cualquier padre de sangre pura usa con su hijo. "Desafortunadamente, tengo algunos compromisos que fueron imposibles de cancelar; así que en esta ocasión no podré acompañarte a la estación, sin embargo, tu madre te escoltara; espero verte para las fiestas de Navidad".  
  
Draco sólo asintió y ve como Lucius se aleja de su vista; y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Narcisa ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. Caminando hacía la entrada, se detuvo como para observar una vez más su casa, aunque en realidad era para darle el tiempo suficiente a Harry para que saliera de la mansión. Al salir caminó por una pequeña senda que lo llevaba hasta donde el carruaje esperaba por él. El majestuoso carruaje del color más oscuro y brillante que se pudiera encontrar estaba estacionado a unos cuantos pasos. A sus costados el emblema familiar, un poderoso dragón con sus alas extendidas a en color plateado a contraluz del sol de la tarde. A simple vista, con el arreglo elegante y la fina decoración se podría decir que era un carruaje mágico, el más caro de su clase, era tal la perfección y majestuosidad del vehículo que nadie más en el mundo mágico podría darse el lujo de tenerlo. Sin embargo, como todo en esa casa, tenía un aura oscura que lo rodeaba, que hacía a las personas darle miradas con recelo y temor. Era entonces cuando se observaban las ventanas teñidas de un rojo profundo, proporcionando misterio y sospecha de los oscuros secretos que por fuera mantenían una imagen aristocrática.  
  
Narcisa caminó hacía el compartimento delantero del carruaje, esperando por ella un temeroso elfo doméstico mantenía la puerta abierta, el fallecimiento de Minny estaba presente, y lo que menos deseaban era importunar a sus amos. La criatura cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, teniendo cuidado de no estropear el dobladillo de la fina túnica de seda. Entonces el elfo se echo a parar para abrir la puerta del segundo compartimento para Draco; en un tono muy bajo, el cual Harry se tuvo que esforzar para escuchar, dijo: "Camina delante de mí y entra al coche, yo tomaré mi tiempo, él no se atreverá a quejarse". Harry tocó el hombro del Slytherin para demostrar que había entendido, antes de entrar al compartimento trasero. Él se resbaló hasta el otro extremo para dejarle a Draco el espacio disponible para tomar su lugar. Como la mayoría de los vehículos mágicos, el interior era mucho más grande de lo que parecía en el exterior. El Gryffindor se preguntó brevemente donde se encontraba el baúl de Draco, sin embargo, inmediatamente pensó que seguramente se encontraba en otra sección del gran vehículo. Después de todo, él había aprendido que las casas de campaña mágicas podrían tener casas completas en su interior, al verlas en la Taza Mundial de Quidditch.  
  
Narcisa estaba sentada en el compartimento de enfrente dando su espalda, como si se tratara de una estatuilla perfectamente esculpida. Había una ventana del mismo color que las exteriores que dividían los compartimentos, aunque era relativamente fácil ver entre ellos. El asiento en que se encontraba era más como una suave cama, bastante cómoda y con el terciopelo afelpado. Observando mejor, se encontraban unas cortinas del mismo tejido que pendían de ganchillo plateados al lado de las ventanas. Se encontraba tan absorto en los detalles del interior, que apenas notó cuando Draco se sentaba junto a él y la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente.  
  
Cuando el carruaje se comenzó a mover, Harry se acercó a su amante que acunaba su mano lastimada en su pecho. Cautelosamente, sólo en caso de que Narcisa decidiera lanzar una mirada por encima de su hombro, tomó la mano de Draco para confortarla con la suya. Él se maravilló a la suavidad de la piel, cuando comenzó a acariciar por sobre los nudillos, que exponían ligeramente las venas azules.  
  
Draco exhaló profundamente y se permitió cerrar sus ojos ante la caricia. Aunque sólo habían sido unas horas, la mañana había sido sumamente estresante para él. Había pedido que el desayuno se le sirviera en su recamara, no deseando enfrentarse a Lucius demasiado pronto. Pero sacar a Harry de contrabando de su casa era otra cosa, a cada paso que daba parecía escuchar miles de respiraciones sobre su cuello y el sudor de sus manos parecía fluir como la sangre de su cuerpo. Él estaba seguro de que Lucius había sentido su miedo, después de todo el hombre era un monstruo, y todas las criaturas del diablo podían oler el miedo. Incluso, hubo un momento mientras su mano estaba bajo la presión de esa cosa llamada padre, que pensó que el hombre estaba consciente de la respiración del muchacho oculto a unos pasos de distancia. Había sido un gran alivio el saber que sólo tenía que tratar con su madre en el camino a la estación. Después de todo, ella era vacía, inconstante y sin emociones, simplemente la figura conyugal y maternal de la familia Malfoy. Ella debía de dar un heredero, Draco, y entonces su importancia en la vida familiar había terminado, ella podría hacer lo que le placiera con el resto de su vida. Aún cuando ella pensara que eso estaba equivocado, nunca demostró pensar lo contrario.  
  
Draco se apoyó en su invisible compañero y se conforta a la calidez que Harry le ofrecía tratando de no descubrirse, aunque era bastante extraño ver a un muchacho apoyado en el aire, aún cuando se trataba de un mago. Después de pensarlo por un instante, Draco estiro su brazo para correr las cortinas, y sonríe con malicia al ver como Narcisa desaparecía detrás de las cortinas. La sección en que Narcisa se sentaba era designada para los "inocentes visitantes" de Lucius. Normalmente los funcionarios del Ministerio ocuparían los asientos de ese compartimento, mientras Lucius lo hacía ver como un privilegio o detalle del anfitrión, él tomaría asiento en la parte de atrás con sus socios más oscuros.  
  
Las propiedades del vidrio también permitían escuchar la conversación del frente a los pasajeros de la parte posterior, aunque en la parte de adelante jamás sería escuchada la conversación del compartimento trasero. Aunque Lucius siempre activaba algunos hechizos para que algunas palabras flotaran a través del otro compartimento, para que los oficiales del Ministerio creyeran que escuchaban algo de su conversación, esto par ano levantar sospechas sobre sus verdaderos negocios. A final de cuentas, el resultado era una gran trampa, ya que Lucius tenía la oportunidad de escuchar conversaciones que le otorgaban siempre la ventaja deseada para cualquiera de sus asuntos. Aunque los hechizos utilizados eran bastante simples y sobre todo legales, Lucius los utilizaba a su manera, al dejar filtrar ciertas palabras de forma "accidental", lograba que los aurores más especializados cayeran en trampas sin salida, haciéndolo parecer como un error de ellos, para así mantenerse siempre inocente. Lucius había tenido bastante diversión junto a otros Mortifagos al ver como Cornelius Fudge gasta grandes cantidades de dinero para rastrear la fuente de información falsa.  
  
Y aunque estos hechizos de protección le permitían a Draco gritar a pulmón abierto sin el temor de ser escuchado por cualquiera a bordo del carruaje, prefirió hablar en voz baja. El tiempo que pasaba con Harry era para sentirlo como una suave caricia. Un mal movimiento, un insulto descuidadamente hablado y todo se vendría abajo. Teniendo presente este pensamiento en mente, su voz era casi un susurro.  
  
"Puedes hablar ahora si lo deseas y también puedes quitarte la capa, que por cierto es bastante bonita, sólo manténla lista para cuando lleguemos a la estación"  
  
Harry asintió y dobló la capa colocándola a un lado, entonces subió una de sus piernas al asiento y jaló a Draco para que estuviera entre sus piernas y así abrazarlo más cómodamente. Teniendo cuidado de sostener su mano rota y no rozar las zonas en que ya estaba amoratada. Simplemente así con esa quietud posó un beso suave en la cabeza de Draco, que reveló un suspiro.  
  
"¿Harry?"  
  
Una ligera pausa  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Cuando... cuando lleguemos a Howarts, creo que hablaré con Dumbledore sobre esto", moviendo su brazo izquierdo ligeramente "yo no sé como llegar a su oficina, o la contraseña, me estaba preguntando... podrías venir conmigo?"  
  
Harry sonrío, a sabiendas que no era una práctica común en el orgulloso Draco Malfoy pedir algo así.  
  
"Por supuesto que si, ¿qué planeas hacer?"  
  
"Si yo voy a tener esto... esta cosa en mi brazo, al menos creo que debería darle un buen uso"  
  
"¿Agente doble?"  
  
Un suspiro, "Sí, creo que puedo manejarlo"  
  
Harry apretó el abrazo.  
  
Bien, no estarás solo... me refiero a espiar"  
  
Draco se volvió a enfrentarlo con ojos anchos.  
  
"¿Quién más lo hace?"  
  
Sonriendo "Nuestro querido Profesor de Pociones"  
  
"Vaya, eso explica bastante" Dijo el Slytherin cuando regreso a su posición original.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Durante las reuniones... ambos" En este punto la voz de Draco se quebró, y él luchó por no dejar escapar las lágrimas. Harry supo que era mejor no hablar, él depositó otro beso sobre la cabeza del rubio para animarlo. "Yo recuerdo que él estaba de pie a mi lado, y... Yo creí verle temblar. Quiero decir, yo puedo entenderlo perfectamente, había momentos en que sentía que me iba a desmayar, pero él ya tenía experiencia en las reuniones. La primera vez fue especialmente extraño, cuando tu sa- Voldemort", Draco se estremeció, "ese día estaba relativamente de buen humor, entonces él miraría a su dirección..." Draco cortó su voz.  
  
Harry supo lo que Draco pensaba, la posibilidad de haber muerto esa noche.  
  
"Bien" él continuó, "ahora tiene más sentido, obviamente él tenía miedo de ser descubierto..."  
  
Un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Harry, ¿qué si ya hubiera sido descubierto? Él alejó esa idea de su cabeza, no diría nada para no preocupar más a Draco, así que decidió llevar la conversación por otro rumbo.  
  
"¿Qué piensas de él? Quiero decir de Snape"  
  
Desgraciadamente los Slytherins tenían una alarma natural cuando los Gryffindors deseaban evitar algo, sin importar las buenas intenciones que estos tuvieran. Sin embargo no era tan malo después de todo, así que Draco decidió pasar el incidente sin mayores comentarios, por esta vez, sonriendo maliciosamente a sabiendas de que Harry no lo veía.  
  
"Bien... yo sé que al principio él me favoreció debido a Lucius, tu sabes algo así como el Código de Honor de los villanos, es decir estaba obligado. Pero al pasar de los años, yo iba a hablar con él, después de todo es la Cabeza de mi Casa. Al principio no era mucho, un pase a la sección restringida, una pregunta sobre pociones y tu sabes que una cosa lleva a otra, después de algún tiempo comprendió que yo no me volvería uno de ellos, por lo menos no voluntariamente, él lo entendió antes que yo mismo. Empecé a hablar con él de otras cosas... asuntos personales... creo, aunque ahora parecen triviales; él ha sido más un padre para mí que Lucius alguna vez en toda mi vida" entonces Draco sonrió diabólicamente "Incluso, él me permite llamarlo Severus, y no me mires así, y sí yo se que estas frunciendo el ceño; por lo menos me deja llamarlo así en privado, aunque puedo aceptar que yo he abusado un poco de ese privilegio"  
  
El rubio se río. Harry sonrió y comprendió que era la primera vez que escuchaba reír a su amante. Él se había burlado, fastidiado, mofado, entre otras cosas, pero nunca había reído así, como dejando escapar una música alegre de sus labios. Draco debe reír más seguido.  
  
"Entonces yo creo que él está bien para ti"  
  
"Sí"  
  
De repente el carruaje viro violentamente y la mano lastimada de Draco golpeó accidentalmente contra el asiento, con una mueca de dolor "lo bueno es que soy zurdo" se sentó correctamente para echar una mirada al exterior.  
  
"Estamos llegando a la estación"  
  
"¿Draco, que vamos a hacer sobre nosotros, tu sabes... la escuela y tu padre y...?"  
  
Draco pensó por un momento, entonces una sonrisa confabuladora fue apareciendo gradualmente por su boca.  
  
"Bueno, yo creo que deberás decirle a la Comadreja y la Mediasangre"  
  
"Ron y Hermione"  
  
"Correcto, como te estaba diciendo, les dirás a Ron y Hermione, yo definitivamente tendré que decírselo a Severus..."  
  
"Y Dumbledore lo deducirá por su propia cuenta" agregó Harry.  
  
"En cuanto Lucius... bien, mi estimado Padre quería que yo me enfocara más a los estudios y mis hmm... otras actividades extracurriculares en este año, así que no me quedara tiempo para atormentar a mi querido enemigo" Draco alborotó más el indomable cabello de Harry, y este le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento se detuvo el carruaje, en un alto tan suave que ni siquiera se había sentido el cambio de velocidad, Harry desapareció inmediatamente bajo su capa de invisibilidad.  
  
"¡Harry!"  
  
"Ouch" los lentes de Harry resbalaron por la fuerza del abrazo de Hermione.  
  
"¿Dónde estabas compañero? Creímos que ibas a llegar tarde, mamá ha estado muy angustiada y los gemelos estaban inquietos" Ron dijo mientras tomaba un asiento al frente de su amigo. Ron habló con una voz muy baja, como si temiera que Harry se rompería como porcelana a cualquier brusquedad. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo Harry se sintió incomodo.  
  
Él consideró la respuesta, aunque estaba encontrando difícil concentrarse cuando sus mejores amigos como si fueran aves de rapiña.  
  
"Yo llegue aquí un poco más temprano, es por eso que no me vieron en la plataforma" por lo menos esa parte era verdad; por supuesto Harry supo que sus amigos asumirían que "Un poco más temprano" significaba el ser el primero en llegar a la estación. Lo que ellos no sabían era que, aunque Harry había llegado con tiempo suficiente, él había entrado al tren por el vagón del equipaje cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Él no podía ser visto en compañía de Draco Malfoy, así que una vez que el carruaje se había detenido los muchachos se separaron. Una vez dentro Harry había agrandado su baúl y guardado la herencia de su padre, ahora con la seguridad de que usar magia no le provocaría ningún tipo de problema, después de todo si Hermione pudiera arreglar sus lentes sin tener a todo el Ministerio de Magia sobre de ella, entonces ciertamente él podría hacer eso. Cuando estuvo listo, sólo tuvo que caminar a su compartimento habitual y esperar pacientemente por sus amigos.  
  
Ahora Hermione se encontraba hojeando uno de sus libros de texto de ese año y Ron parecía estar distraído con cualquier cosa, un severo contraste con la conducta proteccionista de momentos antes. Harry deseo haberse quedado invisible. Él suspiró.  
  
"¿Ocurre algo malo?"  
  
La cabeza roja de Ron volteó a verlo inmediatamente y Hermione se congeló al darle vuelta a una de las páginas del libro. Viendo que Harry parecía dolido, Ron manejó sonreír.  
  
"No, nada, nosotros no estabamos muy seguros de que quisieras hablar, después de... tu sabes, el torneo de los Tres Magos y eso, quiero decir, tú parecías algo distante en tus cartas de verano y cuando te negaste a la visita usual, bien..." Ron gesticulaba con sus manos y Hermione miraba sin decir una palabra a la expectativa de la reacción.  
  
Harry estaba emocionado. Cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, ciertamente no era esa comprensión de sus amigos, sobre todo del inquieto pelirrojo. Él había asumido que Ron aún estaba susceptible por el disgusto que habían tenido el año anterior y que la única razón por la cual habían hablado era por la insistencia de Hermione. Harry se alegraba de que ese no fuera el caso. Él dio una cansado, pero genuina sonrisa a sus amigos.  
  
"Lo siento chicos, yo necesitaba tiempo, el dolor... no se ha marchado completamente, y no creo que alguna vez lo haga, pero por lo menos ya me siento mejor"  
  
Hermione le envió una mirada a Ron que claramente decía -¿no te lo dije?- y al momento una rayo del sol reflejo en el broche de prefecto que se encontraba prendido en sus túnicas. Harry sonrió internamente.  
  
"Veo que este año te hicieron prefecto Mione"  
  
Ron gimió.  
  
"Por favor, no se lo recuerdes, ella a presumido todo el verano"  
  
La trigueña ignoró el comentario mientras ponía una marca en la página del libro que estaba revisando.  
  
"Yo simplemente te estaba recordando que con la preparación de nuestros OWLS, los cursos avanzados, la clase extra de Historia de la Política y Ley Mágica, estaré tomando muy enserio mis responsabilidades como prefecto, y no tendré tiempo para ir y retozar en alguna parte del castillo con ustedes, como cuando éramos niños"  
  
Durante alguna parte del discurso en el cual apenas si se respiró, Ron decidió mirar en fastidio el techo del compartimento. Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Harry para no estallar en una carcajada, Hermione lo notó y simplemente rodó sus ojos antes de enterrar su nariz nuevamente en el libro de texto. Ese incidente produjo una animada conversación, mientras los tres también decidían cambiarse a su túnicas escolares. Mientras esto sucedía Harry pensaba - Se siente bien regresar a casa -  
  
********  
  
Entretanto, en otro de los compartimentos del tren, Draco no tenía uno de sus mejores tiempos. Apenas tenía cinco minutos de haber tomado asiento para poder meditar en el bendito silencio, mientras miraba a través de la ventana cuando sus guardias personales se presentaron. Normalmente, ellos le proporcionaron un sentimiento de seguridad al saber que nadie podría tocarlo mientras ellos estuvieron alrededor, por lo menos de forma física, sin embargo, ahora sólo lo inquietaban. Se acomodó en su asiento incómodamente, sólo para darles una inclinación como reconocimiento mientras tomaban asiento.  
  
A Vincent y Crable se le había dicho desde pequeños que deberían proteger al rubio, así como sus padres lo hacían con Lucius. Ellos tenían práctica en intimidar, amenazar y golpear cuando fuera necesario, y así había sido durante generaciones en sus familias.  
  
Como Slytherins ellos tenían sus propias ambiciones, deseo de poder y riqueza, sin embargo, todos los Slytherins ambicionaban lo mismo. Además de que ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo armar un plan para conseguir todo eso, bastaba ver sus tareas que eran un desastre; su única cualidad era que tenían una determinación de acero cuando era necesario. Bueno, eso si ellos así lo llegaban a sentir.  
  
Mucho de eso cruzo por la cabeza de Draco mientras los observaba, sus rostros mantenían la máscara que tiempo atrás habían adoptado. Con el paso del tiempo sus rasgos se habían marcado en sus rostros. La única diferencia con Draco, es que esa mascara se caería sólo con tres personas.  
  
Él primero era alguien con quien compartía ciertos gustos y una relación cercana. Severus, y ahora Harry, a quién él se revelaría como el muchacho que era, "solo Draco" y nadie más. El tercero sin embargo...  
  
"¡DRACO!"  
  
...sólo lo exasperaba.  
  
"Uf, quítate de encima Parkinson"  
  
"Pero Draco, no te había visto en mucho tiempo" Ella recogió su brazo izquierdo, mientras Draco la empujaba lejos de él. Ella puso mala cara, lo cual consistía en levantar su nariz más allá de lo normal.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Draco?"  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta muy despacio, todo el tiempo protegiendo su brazo izquierdo y su mano lastimada de Pansy. Él la enfrentó dejando caer su máscara de complacencia que siempre usaba al estar con ella, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, rabia. Cuando habló, su voz era suave y baja; aunque no retumbante y azucarada como la que siempre usaba Lucius. La voz de Draco era lisa y acuosa, tan suave que Pansy tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo a pesar de la tensión que había dentro del compartimento. Era como una delicada y sedosa sabana que esta siendo rasgado por una daga.  
  
"No me toques, no tienes ningún derecho para hacerlo, esto sólo lo escucharas una vez, así que no me hagas repetirlo. Apártate de mí. No me importa que es lo que haces o con quien estas, así que te sugiero que guardes tu distancia. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer durante este año y no quiero que estés interfiriendo constantemente. ¿Entendido?"  
  
Él no esperó una respuesta, en cambio, tomó ventaja de su silencio aterrado y salió del compartimento, volviendo la mirada momentáneamente a sus secuaces para que la vigilaran. Tan tontos como ellos eran, lograron entender el significado de la mirada perfectamente "Asegúrense que no me siga".  
  
Draco sonrió con malicia cuando salió, por lo menos ellos todavía son buenos para algo. Comenzó a caminar por el tren hasta llegar a la puerta del compartimento en que sabía que estaba Harry. Un grupo curioso de primeros años lo miraba fijamente cuando Draco tomó asiento sobre el piso cerrando sus ojos. Él suspiró al escuchar las voces que venían del interior. Si el no pudiera sentarse con Harry, por lo menos el todavía podría escucharlo.  
  
**************  
  
El paseo en los carruajes sin caballo sucedió con una tranquilidad relativa, a excepción de Neville que tuvo que correr para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído al subir al carruaje mientras este ya estaba en movimiento. El muchacho estaba especialmente callado, no con sus usuales nervios, sino más bien con la tensión de que Voldemort podría atacar en cualquier momento. Otra razón para sentirse culpable. Harry suspiró.  
  
Al bajar de los carruajes, él vio de reojo una cabeza con pálidos cabellos dorados con ojos grises bonitos entre la muchedumbre que conformaba el cuerpo estudiantil. Él cabeceó en entendimiento, volviendo su atención a sus amigos. ¿Debería de mentirles a sus amigos para poder ir con Draco, porque no sincerarse con ellos? Después de todo la verdad siempre sale a flote. Él los llevó a un rincón, ni siquiera protestaron, ellos habían visto la mirada seria en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
"Escuchen", él susurró, "Tengo que ver al Director del Colegio antes de que empiece la fiesta, yo tuve unas visiones algo raras durante el verano, sobre Voldemort", aquí Ron hizo mueca.  
  
Hermione parecía muy angustiada de repente.  
  
"¿Qué piensas que está haciendo? ¿Es muy serio? ¿Te dolió mucho la cicatriz?  
  
"No eran normales, eso te lo puedo decir con seguridad, bien, por lo menos no tan normales como habían sido antes, no me esperen, es posible que no llegue a la cena, sí es así nos veremos en el cuarto común después". Eso me dará tiempo para estar con Draco un rato.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
"Bien Harry, nos vemos después" Con eso, ella arrastró a Ron hacía donde estaban los otros Gryffindors de quinto año.  
  
************  
  
Harry encontró a Draco en una esquina oscura cerca del Gran Vestíbulo. Ellos se abrazaron brevemente. Harry notó que el corazón de Draco estaba acelerado.  
  
"¿Estás preparado?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Juntos caminaron por los antiguos corredores y escaleras móviles de Howarts, hasta que Harry se detuvo ante una gran gárgola de piedra.  
  
"Bien, ahora esta es la parte divertida" Él empezó a mencionar al azar diferentes nombres de dulce mágicos y muggles, tratando de ignorar la mirada incrédula que Draco le estaba disparando. El rubio saltó ligeramente cuando la gárgola vino a la vida después de que Harry dijo "Plumas de Azúcar", revelando una entrada en la pared. Sonriendo triunfalmente, Harry tomó su mano para llevarlo a través de las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de roble, la cual tocó antes de abrirla.  
  
Por vez primera después de todos su años en Howarts, Albus Dumbledore parecía sorprendido al verlo. La peculiar mirada se marchitó después de un momento, sin embargo, Harry se preguntó si había sido solo imaginación suya.  
  
"Harry mi muchacho, pasa" la voz del Director era suave, "y señor Malfoy, esta es una sorpresa, por favor siéntense, siéntense, ¿les gustaría una gota de limón, o quizá un poco de té?"  
  
Draco apenas miró fijamente, aturdido ligeramente por el hombre viejo que le ofrecía entusiásticamente dulces. Harry ondeó el plato lejos y tomó asiento en el modesto sofá enfrente de la silla de Dumbledore, jalando a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo"  
  
"No gracias profesor, debo decirle que está no es una visita social" Harry se movió ligeramente, "bien, Draco..." una ceja blanca se levanto sorprendida "tiene algo que decirle"  
  
La mirada azul luminosa cambió hacía el rubio. Deliberadamente el Slytherin levantó la manga de su túnica, revelando el cráneo oscuro con serpientes en su brazo. El Director parecía apesadumbrado al principio, pero entonces una sonrisa dulce apareció debajo de su barba. El se encontró con los ojos de Draco y sosteniendo su mirada le hablo muy seriamente.  
  
"Estoy muy orgulloso de usted Señor Malfoy... Draco"  
  
Él buscó por su escritorio hasta encontrar una pequeña campanilla dorada. Dumbledore la agitó una vez a pesar que de ella ningún sonido salió, debió tener muy poco efecto, sin embargo, de repente alguien muy familiar apareció.  
  
"¡Dobby!"  
  
"¡Harry Potter, señor!" Harry se encontró inmediatamente abrazado por el elfo doméstico inadecuadamente vestido.  
  
"Uff! ¿cómo estas Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby esta muy bien. Dobby está disfrutando su trabajo pagado en Howarts, y..." Él se calló al notar que Draco lo observaba fijamente con una mezcla de sospecha y temor.  
  
"Joven Amo Malfoy" La criatura rechino. Draco sonrió tristemente inclinando su cabeza. ¿Los había asustado él tanto?  
  
"Disculpa, Dobby..."  
  
"¿El Director del Colegio necesita algo de Dobby?"  
  
"Sí, ¿podrías ir por el Profesor Snape? Él debe encontrarse en los calabozos". Como si alguna vez en la vida estuviera en otra parte. Harry agregó mentalmente.  
  
El elfo doméstico desapareció inmediatamente, dejando a las tres personas sentadas en un silencio incomodo. Draco se apoyó en Harry, casi imperceptiblemente, por lo menos ellos esperaron que así fuera. Dumbledore, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, apenas notando cuando un golpe conciso vino de la puerta.  
  
"Entra Severus"  
  
El Amo de las pociones entró, su ceño que ahonda al ver que Harry se encontraba sentado en la oficina. Él caminó airosamente a través de la habitación barriendo de manera usual con sus túnicas, sentándose orgullosamente en otra silla, aunque en un momento pareció vacilar. El movimiento fue ignorado, pero Harry lo notó, aunque lo dejó pasar, no era importante por el momento.  
  
Sin una palabra, Draco le mostró su brazo. Los ojos de Snape ensancharon, pero entonces su atención se atrajo hacía la otra mano del muchacho. Estaba empezando a hincharse con moretones alrededor de la fractura. Él rodó sus ojos en esa dirección y Draco entendió su significado.  
  
"Lucius"  
  
Snape asintió, como si esa palabra lo explicara todo.  
  
Dumbledore tosió para llamar la atención de todos. "Bien, jovencito" él dijo, "¿qué planeas hacer?", era obvio que ya conocía la respuesta, pero él prefirió escucharlo de viva voz del muchacho.  
  
Draco pasó saliva con dificultad.  
  
"Yo... yo, no quiero ser un títere de Lucius. No más. Si yo pudiera... me gustaría espiar, si cree que eso está bien"  
  
Severus habló, antes que el director pudiera dar su aprobación a la demanda.  
  
"Píenselo bien Señor Malfoy, espiar... es un asunto muy peligroso, las posibilidades de ser descubierto son muy altas, y el precio muy alto, ¿piensa que usted está listo para pagarlo?"  
  
Draco suspiró, pero hablo con seguridad.  
  
"Si señor"  
  
"Bienvenido a la Luz, Draco" Si la sonrisa de Dumbledore hubiera sido más grande, sus ojos se habrían pedido entre las facciones.  
  
De repente Harry recordó algo que estaba guardada muy adentro de sus recuerdos.  
  
"¿Profesor Snape?"  
  
El Profesor volvió a brillar en su dirección.  
  
"El año pasado... durante el retorno de Voldemort... él dijo sobre la traición de un Mortifago y que lo mataría, yo creo que se refería a usted, ¿qué pasara si usted es descubierto?"  
  
Albus tosió una segunda vez. Una luz indescifrable, atravesó los ojos de Snape.  
  
"Yo... yo, ya fui descubierto" Oh, entonces eso explica la cojera.  
  
Dándose cuenta de la tensión en el hombre, Harry cambió el rumbo de la conversación diplomáticamente. Después de todo había otras cosas importantes que debían discutir.  
  
"Um... profesor, no sé si usted lo sepa, pero yo tuve que usar magia algunas veces durante el final del verano, y..." Harry habló con cierto temor, los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron su chispa familiar. Esa es una mala señal, Harry pensó.  
  
"Yo estoy enterado de eso Harry. El Ministerio, o por lo menos la rama principal que se ocupa y controla todos los aspectos militares, tuvo bastantes dificultades para esconder el ataque de tu casa. Es por eso, que nadie sabe nada; ellos tuvieron que ser muy eficaces si querían esconder tu muerte del público" Harry abrió la boca en susto. "Sí Harry, es por eso que yo estaba sorprendido al verte entrar, yo pensé que..." Él no se molestó en terminar, no era necesario.  
  
El director del colegio, sintió de repente todo el peso de sus mas de ciento cuarenta años. Su cuerpo parecía cansado y las viejas cicatrices comenzaron a doler.  
  
"Los Mortifagos... Harry, los Drusley están muertos. Yo... lo siento"  
  
Un silencio lúgubre rodeó al cuarto por un momento. Harry estaba en shock. Él miraba fijamente hacía el frente, sin ver nada, poco a poco sus verdes ojos se pusieron rojos. Draco extendió su mano y tomó la de Harry entre la suya.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"No, no, eso no puede ser. No, no, no..." su voz rompió su silencio, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y comenzó a sollozar miserablemente. Draco lo jaló hacía él para abrazarlo, en un abrazo fuerte y proteccionista, sin importarle quien los observaba. Harry se apoyó en Draco y solloza libremente en el pecho de su amante. Fue entonces que el rubio entendió cuan frágil era físicamente el Muchacho que Vivió. Él era tan Luz, él se maravilló, nadie podía despedir tal luz de sí mismo. Él llevó una mano para recorrer el costado de Harry y siente suavemente como las costillas sobresalían de su torso. Los ojos de Draco ensancharon, su familia lo hacía pasar hambre, su familia lo hacía pasar hambre y él todavía se entristecía por ellos.  
  
Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Dumbledore se ponía de pie y gesticuló al heredero Malfoy, para que se movieran a los cuartos que estaban junto a su oficina, Harry siempre apoyado en Draco para poder sostenerse. El director transfiguró una mesa en una cama para que el muchacho descasara ahí. Entonces Albus pasó una nota a Draco, que decía:  
  
"Le enviaré a la Sra. Pomprey en un momento para que cure su mano"  
  
Draco asintió levemente volviendo su atención al muchacho en sus brazos, sin poner atención a más nada. Harry continuó llorando hasta que sus pulmones parecían derrumbarse en agotamiento, como si hubiera quedado vació de lágrimas por dentro. Él se sentía cansado y débil cuando su mente comenzó a llevarlo a un sueño ligero. Seguramente se habría sentido muy frío, sino hubiera sido por un par de brazos que lo envolvían en una calidez reconfortante.  
  
*****************  
  
Lucius Malfoy caminó a través de su mansión, cada paso haciendo eco en el edificio. Él estaba lívido, hace unos años, cuando notó que su hijo no se veía por ningún lado de la casa, había lanzado un hechizo que le permitía saber en que lugar de la mansión se encontraba. Él lo había usado muchas veces, pero por desgracia el camino nunca había sido el mismo. A menudo se encontraría con un corredor cerrado, o en el mismo lugar donde él había comenzado su búsqueda. Había por supuesto, solo una explicación.  
  
La casa estaba jugando con él.  
  
No podía evitarlo, los edificios mágicos siempre hicieron lo que querían, pero ciertamente podía sacar su enojo con objetos inanimados. Abruptamente dio un puntapié a una puerta a su derecha. Giró abierta con un sonido que lo hacía parecer viejo, sin substancia, haciendo eco, curioso, Lucius caminó dentro del oscuro cuarto. Él estaba a punto de salir, cuando un reflejo llamó su atención. Él retrocedió y abre la boca en sorpresa a lo que vio.  
  
*  
  
Brazos fuertes rodearon su pecho. Una respiración húmeda le hizo cosquillas en su cuello. Él se apoyó hacía atrás y sonríe contentamente.  
  
"Hola Amor..."  
  
Un beso apasionado.  
  
"Te extrañe..."  
  
*  
  
Lucius cerró sus puños fuertemente. Los relucientes ojos estaban burlándose de él. Él dirigió su mirada hacía el piso, sólo que no pudo evitar volver a mirar.  
  
*  
  
La tela fu retirada.  
  
"¡Sorpresa! ¿que piensas?"  
  
Una respiración sorprendida.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
El olor de pétalos de rosa penetró su nariz. Los candiles de plata y oro flotaban a través del cuarto, centrándose alrededor de una magnifica cama con sábanas en un vivo color rojo. Su piel era suave. Él cambió su mirada para observar los oscuros ojos castaños que lo veían con esperanza y lujuria y por supuesto amor, en esas profundidades interminables. Él se ahogó.  
  
"Es maravilloso... gracias..."  
  
*  
  
"¿Estas dejándome?"  
  
Un suspiro.  
  
"Lucius, tú sabes que no pudo estar contigo si... si tengo que compartirte, si tu me amaras, entonces no lo harías. Ni siquiera pensarías en escoger entre los deseos de tus padres y lo que nosotros tenemos, teníamos. Escucha, yo... he encontrado a alguien más también, creo que la amo... pero es tu opción"  
  
"Tu sabes que no es posible que..."  
  
Fatigadamente "Espero que tengas una buena vida Amor"  
  
Entonces un beso de despedida, tan suave y tierno que parecía un bálsamo con veneno agridulce. Un remolino de túnicas, una ráfaga de aire, una eternidad, y él se había marchado.  
  
*  
  
Lucius extendió una mano para tocar el tapiz, pero se detuvo milímetros antes de rozar siquiera el tejido. No, no era su derecho, no ya. Abruptamente se dio la vuelta dejando el cuarto, y cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
  
Él supo que si mañana regresara al mismo lugar, la habitación ya no estaría ahí.  
  
"Maldito seas James"  
CONTINUARA...  
Hola, disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que esté capítulo fue más largo y además yo tuve menos tiempo para traducir, espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
  
Agradezco los Rewies que me han dejado, es un aliciente para seguir con este trabajo de traducción, espero muy pronto subir otro capítulo más de la historia.  
  
Algo que se me había olvidado comentar es que este fic además de ser H/D, también es Lucius/James y Snape/Lupin, es que si no hago la aclaración posiblemente no comprendan muy bien la ultima parte de este capitulo y otros pasajes que vendrán más adelante.  
  
Por el momento no recuerdo los nombres de todos los que me han dejado algún mensaje, pero les agradezco a todos su apoyo, la única mención que haré es a Agata para decirle que si he leído su fic EVERYBODY HURTS, el cual me agradó bastante, los otros dos aún no los he leído pero en cuanto tenga tiempo los revisare.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo  
  
"LA VIDA ES UN SUSPIRO, RESPIRA PROFUNDO" 


	7. Ambar Dorado

AMBAR DORADO  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Él estaba flotando en el sueño, en un mundo entre lo real y la inconsciencia, mientras unos dedos suaves acariciaban sus cabellos.  
  
"Harry, nosotros estamos perdiendo la fiesta de bienvenida, necesitas despertarte"  
  
No. Conciencia significa despertar. Despertar significa realidad, y la realidad es una carga insufrible que en esos momentos lleva sobre sus hombros.  
  
"Vamos, abre los ojos Harry"  
  
También despertar significa que Draco estará ahí.  
  
Los luminosos ojos verdes abrieron lentamente. Draco sonrió, y Harry decidió que la carga sobre sus hombros merecía la pena por ver ese rostro.  
  
"Hola"  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?"  
  
Harry consideró.  
  
"Mejor, creo. Cansado, pero mejor" Él sujetó la mano que estaba acariciando su cabello, perecía menos hinchada bajo la venda de color canela en que estaba envuelta. Él la sostuvo contra su pecho, como si fuera una manta de seguridad.  
  
"¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"Es hora de que los dos regresemos a nuestros cuartos comunes, tus amigos estarán preocupados y los míos comenzaran a sospechar"  
  
Renuentemente salieron de la oficina del director, el cual estaba visiblemente ausente. Con un abrazo de y una mirada anhelante se despidieron, cada quien partiendo a rumbos distintos en el castillo.  
  
****************  
  
Cuando Harry llegó a la entrada de su casa, comprendió que no sabía la contraseña de Gryffindor. Algo agitado logró convencer a la Señora Gorda del retrato para llamar a alguien del interior del cuarto común. Un primer año apareció, dejando entrar a Harry, antes de echar a correr de regreso a su nuevo grupo de amigos de primer año. Entonces él se volvió hacía la chimenea encendida, donde sin ninguna sorpresa sus amigos estaban despiertos esperando por él. Él levanto una ceja en reconocimiento, cuando notó que Hermione estaba apoyándose contra Ron más cerca de lo necesario, por el momento decidió no hacer algún comentario.  
  
"He"  
  
Inmediatamente ambos chicos volvieron sus rostros para enfrentarlo. La respiración de Hermione se cortó al notar su rostro rojo y ojos hinchados. Obviamente había estado llorando.  
  
"Oh, Harry lago esta mal, cierto?"  
  
Él chico de cabellos oscuros le dio una sonrisa triste mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones al lado de ellos. Él sabía que no podía contarles todo, pero algunas cosas era necesarias compartirlas con los amigos.  
  
"Hubo un... un ataque de Mortifagos en mi casa, yo... logre escapar" no una mentira completa, él pensó, "Cornelius Fudge lo escondió" sus amigos dejaron caer su boca abierta en asombro, "hay más. Ellos... mataron a los Drusley"  
  
Hermione dejó su lugar al lado de Ron para sentarse con Harry y abrazarlo fuertemente tratando de no romper sus costillas.  
  
"Yo... lo siento"  
  
"No lo hagas" dijó abruptamente, inmediatamente arrepentido al ver la mirada dolida de su amiga. Él suspiró, "discúlpame, este no ha sido mi mejor día"  
  
Ella asintió en entendimiento, aunque apenas comprendiendo la mitad de lo que se había dicho. Sin embargo Ron, parecía muy desconcertado.  
  
"Yo pensé... creí que los odiabas Harry, ellos te trataron horriblemente ¿no es para que te alegres que hayan muerto?"  
  
Los ojos de Harry se llenaron con furia por un momento, entonces su miraba se endulzó. Ron tenía una gran familia unida, y la idea que los parientes de sangre de su mejor amigo lo habían tratado como un esclavo lo había asustado. Era difícil para él entender, pero Harry hizo un intento por explicarse.  
  
"Yo sé, que ellos eran crueles conmigo Ron, pero a pesar de todo, ellos todavía eran mi familia, yo no le deseo la muerte a nadie" el hizo una pausa "excepto a Voldemort, quizá"  
  
El pelirrojo se rió entre dientes. Harry estaba hablando en broma y esa era una buena señal.  
  
Hermione lo sacudió por el hombro, él se volvió para aceptar un sobre blanco que le extendía.  
  
"La Profesora Mc Gonagall vino durante la cena y me pidió que te entregara esto, no llegó a tu casa debido a..." ella corto la frase, "bien, yo creo que te hará sentir un poco mejor" Hermione sonrió mostrando una bonita hilera blanca, todos su dientes perfectamente alineados y del mismo tamaño.  
  
Curiosamente, Harry abrió la carta, abriendo su boca en sorpresa cuando leyó su contenido.  
  
Estimado Señor Harry Potter:  
  
Me alegra informarle que debido a su ejemplar confianza y natural habilidad como líder, ha sido seleccionado para ser uno de los Prefectos de Howarts. Si usted decide no aceptar tan alto honor y las responsabilidades que viene con el cargo, favor de informar a algún miembro de la facultad, ya sea el director del colegio o su cabeza de casa, para que otro estudiante puedes ser seleccionado con prontitud para ocupar el cargo.  
  
Como Prefecto tendrá la facultad de dar y quitar puntos a los alumnos de las distintas casas cuando lo merezcan, así como el privilegio de quedarse fuera una hora más después del toque de queda, quizás un poco más de tiempo si alguna emergencia se llegara a presentar. También tendrá acceso libre a la Sección restringida de la biblioteca sin necesidad de un pase firmado por cualquier maestro, tanto como la señora Pince lo permita al estar enterada de su situación. También será responsable de ayudar a los nuevos estudiantes para que se ajusten a su plan de estudios y nueva vida en el colegio.  
  
Si usted llegará a abusar de los privilegios de cualquier forma, o sus calificaciones bajan de su promedio habitual en cualquier momento (sin una buena razón), la facultad no dudara en despojarlo de si insignia y cargo como Prefecto.  
  
Se celebrarán reuniones para intercambiar contraseñas, tratar delitos menores, y planear los eventos sociales con sus otros compañeros Prefectos, así como con los Premios Anuales, en el cuarto de dibujo, cerca del salón de descanso de los maestros. La contraseña durante esta semana o hasta que por alguna razón se altere es, "paz". A continuación se anexa una lista de los Prefectos escogidos de su año de todas las casas.  
  
Gryffindor: Granger, Hermione Potter, Harry  
  
Hufflepuff: Abad, Hannah Finch-Fletchley, Justin  
  
Ravenclaw: Boot, Terry Turpin, Lisa  
  
Slytherin: Malfoy, Draco Zabini, Blaise  
  
Por ultimo, la contraseña para la Torre de Gryffindor es "duende de fuego". Buena suerte y difrute su año.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall Subdirectora de Howarts  
  
Harry releyó la carta tres veces más, intentando memorizar cada palabra. Él apenas notó cuando la brillante insignia de prefecto se resbaló del sobre cayendo en su regazo. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro. Efectivamente, su cargo trajo mayores responsabilidades, pero también le dio una oportunidad para ver a su amante después de que todos estuvieran en sus casas y en las reuniones, aún cuando no pudieran expresar su afecto abiertamente durante las ultimas. Hremione vio su sonrisa sintiéndose bastante contenta de que le había ayudado a olvidarse de las recientes tragedias, por lo menos de momento. Con eso ella estaba segura de que todos dormirían un poco más tranquilos durante esa noche.  
  
****************  
  
Estaba oscuro, frió, y sólo, tal como le gustaba.  
  
Las largas y delgadas de Severus Snape sostenían una pluma larga, blanca emplumada cuando escribía algunas notas en el pergamino con su elegante letra. Su mente corría a mil por hora alrededor de teorías y posibilidades, sobre la ultima reunión en el viejo cementerio y al ultima platica con Albus. Logró evitar que su reloj se manchara con una gota de tinta, Era medianoche, y él necesitaba conseguir una cantidad decente de sueño, para poder tratar con su incompetente clase de Gryffindor - Slytherin de quinto años. Lentamente se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de cuero, antigua pero que le había servido por años, mientras frotaba sus frente con la yema de sus dedos.  
  
Los pensamientos de Severus flotaron a los últimos acontecimientos entre la población escolar, particularmente en su joven protegido, Draco Malfoy, y ese chico Potter. De todos los descubrimientos importantes y confesiones que habían tenido lugar en la oficina del director del colegio aquella noche, era el giro romántico en la relación de aquellos estudiantes que más le preocupo. Esa era la razón principal por la cual estaba investigando a través de libros enormes y polvorientos en medio de la noche.  
  
Él recordó una situación que había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando el había sido un joven torpe, desvalido y todavía inocente sin haber adquirido esa lengua afilada que ahora poseía. Un excepcionalmente inteligente niño. Severus había entrado a Howarts, un año antes de lo permitido, por lo tanto los estudiantes de su año eran más grandes que él y él necesitaba encontrar una guía y protección dentro de su casa, el candidato principal había sido, Lucius Malfoy, él era fuerte, carismático y parecía estar en control de cualquier situación que se le pusiera enfrente. Esa misma admiración entusiasta lo había arrastrado a los problemas con Voldemort algunos años después.  
  
No obstante, él estudió al guapo rubio, siempre buscando pistas y pidiendo consejo de vez en cuando, aunque lo hizo con mucha mayor discreción que ese pequeño molesto que ahora rondaba con su cámara. A él, un asustado niño prodigio en pociones, Lucius era en todos los sentidos perfecto, todo lo que él no era. Así que cuando descubrió su secreto vino como un susto total, un día durante su quinto curso, tropezó con una imagen acalorada, el chico estrella de Gryffindor, James Potter, besándose apasionadamente con Lucius. Ellos no lo vieron, estando tan ocupados como estaban, así que sin esperar más se había dado la vuelta corriendo tan lejos de la escena como le fue posible.  
  
Era raro, ninguna persona sensata podría imaginarse la relación. Cuando el Slytherin más joven le había preguntado a Lucius por eso, su compañero de cuarto que le había tomado cierto cariño a Severus, le contesto de una forma extraña, hablando sobre una herencia familiar. Severus no le respondió nada, en el momento le pareció que era como una predicción horrible de Sybil Trelawney, un área particularmente aberrante de la magia.  
  
Él se había olvidado de eso por dos razones, primera; porque era un asunto de Lucius y como todo Slytherin, sabía que era mejor no decir nada a los demás, no importando que tanta confianza hubiera entre los compañeros de casa. Y en segundo lugar, porque él a sus catorce años también había comenzado a desarrollar un cierto interés por otro Gryffindor, para ser más exacto sobre Remus Lupin. Los tranquilos ojos ambarinos de aquel muchacho, la conducta cortés y amable lo habían terminado por atraer, aunque el se había creído inmune. Él guardó su distancia, sin embargo, era más por querer estar lo más lejos posible de Sirius Black.  
  
Habría sido mucho más fácil si Remus no hubiera llegado una tarde con él pidiendo ayuda para su tarea de pociones. Severus se obligó a esconder su entusiasmo por la demanda, pero como Severus Snape era Severus Snape, no había sido tan difícil de hacer.  
  
Por el próximo año y medio trabajaron juntos, los dos se atraían, el Slytherin estaba seguro de que el hombre lobo lo miraba furtivamente mientras comían en el gran salón, pero parecía que ninguno de lo dos estaba listo para abrirse y confiar en el otro. Los dos tenían razones de peso para su vacilación, algunas de ellas, eran la licantropía de Remus y la segunda era la inclinación oscura de la familia de Severus. Aunque aún así lograron encontrar consuelo con toque ligero entre sus manos o un abrazo.  
  
Entonces en su séptimo año, cuando ellos eran muy íntimos, su mundo se estrello y se vino abajo. Había sido una estupidez dulcificada por los celos, que había empujado al examante de Remus, Sirius Black al borde. Aunque los dos se habían separada para salvar la amistad antes de que Remus se fijara en Severus, Sirius todavía consideraba a Remus como parte de su propiedad. Fue Sirius quien preparó el incidente con el Sauce Boxeador y había sido James quien salvó a Severus en el nombre de Lucius. Desgraciadamente el plan tuvo éxito y la relación de Severus y Remus terminó antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de empezar.  
  
Doce años pasaron y el Slytherin aún sentía ese amargor cuando Remus vino a enseñar, en público Severus no tenía problema alguno para permitir que su antiguo amigo supiera exactamente como se sentía sobre aquella pequeña y inconsciente travesura. Sin embargo, en privado, ellos comenzaron como en un principio, con miradas furtivas y palabras estranguladas. Y está vez Sirius Black no podría interferir.  
  
Mientras aún continuaba sentado, sus ojos se cerraron encontrando un momento de paz que nunca hubiera sido creíble en un hombre como él, Severus agradecía en silencio por los acontecimientos pasados.  
  
Agradecía el haberse dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Remus al transformarse en lobo, agradecía que finalmente había tenido el valor de disculparse después de una década.  
  
Agradecía que ahora, cuando el abría sus ojos la mayoría de las veces quedaba sin respiración al reflejarse en unos relucientes ojos ambarino, donde había confianza, compasión, perdón y ambiciosamente, amor.  
  
Todavía era frío, todavía era oscuro, pero ya no se sentía solo.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
**************  
  
Bueno, con este capítulo me he dado un poco más de prisa para sacar la traducción, espero no tardarme mucho para el próximo, gracias por sus REWIE.  
  
Para quien me pregunto una explicación más extensa sobre la ultima parte del capítulo seis, bien, pues más que nada es Lucius que por fin tiene la oportunidad de entrar al cuarto del tapiz, y mientras lo observa los recuerdos de su relación en los años escolares vienen a su memoria, en capítulos posteriores se detalla más sobre esta relación, y poco a poco entenderán mejor esa escena que es bastante confusa, incluso yo al leerla no la entendí hasta que fui avanzando en la lectura en los demás capítulos.  
  
Suerte y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.... 


	8. Viejas Manos

VIII. VIEJAS MANOS  
  
"A partir de este día y por el resto del año les asignare lugares estrictos en mi clase. El Director del Colegio ha decidido que debe terminar la rivalidad entre las casas y deben hacer lazos más fuertes entre sus compañeros no importando a la casa en que pertenezcan. Si cualquiera de ustedes tiene un problema con eso, venga conmigo después de clase... para tratar de arreglarlo" Snape lanzó una mirada sucia a toda la clase dejando completamente claro que no toleraría las quejas de niños llorosos. Él sonrió con desprecio al ver que varios de los alumnos fruncieron el ceño ante su intensa mirada antes de continuar.  
  
"Los lugares serán los siguientes: Granger y Parkinson, asientos del frente a la derecha. Malfoy y Potter, al frente en el centro, Longbottom y Zabini al frente a la izquierda, Weasly y Goyle, detrás de Granger y Parkinson..." Él continúo con su barítono profundo hasta terminar de nombrar a los estudiantes. Al final todos los alumnos se movieron al lugar que les correspondía, aunque muy renuentemente a sus posiciones asignadas.  
  
El corazón de Harry estaba acelerado al momento de sentarse a la derecha de Draco, que comenzaba a preparar sus materiales para la clase. Él tocó ligeramente la mano del rubio bajo el escritorio, aunque la retiro rápidamente. Hermione estaba sentándose a su derecha y Ron atrás de ella, y no podía arriesgarse a descubrir su nueva relación con Draco, por lo menos no en ese momento. Sin embargo merecía la pena el riesgo, porque cuando una sonrisa escasamente perceptible apareció en la cara de Draco, Harry supo que era para él.  
  
"Señor Potter..." El corazón de Harry volvió a acelerarse, Snape ya sabía de él y Draco, pero eso no significaba que el maestro no dejaría pasar la oportunidad por hacerle la vida miserable a Harry, "Yo espero que con la condición actual de la mano del Sr. Malfoy... usted se encargará del aspecto físico de la clase de hoy"  
  
Harry asintió lacónicamente y la oscura mirada se volvió a su compañero.  
  
"¿Señor Malfoy, estoy en lo cierto al suponer que no puede escribir?"  
  
"Yo soy zurdo señor"  
  
Una ceja oscura se levantó.  
  
"Bien, entonces prosigamos" Él profirió un hechizo rápido y las tizas comenzaron a escribir los ingredientes y una receta en el pizarrón, mientras Snape daba su conferencia a la clase. " La poción que estaremos preparando el día de hoy debe, puesto que nadie es tan idiota para confundir los ingredientes", una mirada afilada se dirigió a Neville, "nos dará la historia de un objeto mágico, ¿hay alguien aquí que pueda decirme, además de la Srta. Granger como se llama?"  
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado en el aula, sólo roto por el roce de la ropa en movimiento y el pasar de las hojas del libro de texto de Hermione. Draco estaba mirando fijamente su pergamino, al parecer no sabía tampoco la respuesta.  
  
Snape dio un suspiro molesto. "Su nombre técnico es Suero Manus Verustatum, es una poción muy vieja y por lo mismo el proceso de cómo hacerse sólo se puede encontrar en manuscritos muy raros, así que será bastante dudoso que cualquiera de ustedes realice la poción con éxito, aunque tengo la esperanza de que la terminarán sin provocar una explosión que destruya media escuela"  
  
"Ahora, he puesto sobre mi escritorio un juego completo de los ingredientes más raros, yo quiero que los Gryffindors, con la excepción del Señor Longbottom prevenga una prisa innecesaria que acabará en la destrucción de una parte del aula, y recojan los ingredientes que necesitan. Obviamente estarán trabajando con sus parejas, así que utilicen un solo caldero"  
  
Rápidamente se tomaron los materiales y todos estaban sentados en sus mesas. Harry puso un manojo de hojas de laurel frescamente escogidas en la tabla para cortar. Estaba a punto de cortarlas en forma vertical así como estaba escrito en la receta, cuando Draco lo detuvo, Harry levantó su mirada para cuestionar.  
  
"Aún no puedes cortar las hojas todavía y ciertamente no con ese cuchillo" Observando la hoja de acero que Harry sostenía en su mano derecha. "Tienes que usar un cuchillo corto para las hierbas y uno largo y grande para lo ingredientes menos delicados, además hay que hervir el agua primero, cuando las venas de las hojas se abren y se exponen por varios minutos, la energía mágica se mezcla con las propiedades de la planta y la adultera. Si lo deseas puedes preparar los otros ingredientes mientras esperamos el hervor" todo fue dicho con un tono indiferente, pero lejos de la frialdad que antes existía en el tono de voz.  
  
Harry asintió y encendió una llamada en la base del caldero con su vara, procediendo después a llenar algunas tazas midiendo las onzas necesarias que se necesitaban de cada ingrediente, y también cortando con precisión infalible el resto de los ingredientes. Harry no quiso darle a Snape la menor excusa para quejarse de su poción. Draco aprobó su técnica y asiente satisfechamente, aunque todavía con el aire superior que lo hacía un Malfoy, después de que Harry vertió la sangre de basilisco (el se estremeció a la memoria) y mechones de piel de lince, comenzó a rebanar las hojas delicadamente con el cuchillo pequeño con mango de marfil de Draco, haciendo una pausa por un momento para admirar las vides Célticas finamente talladas en la hoja de la daga.  
  
"Es un regalo" Harry se volvió a mirar a su compañero que inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacía el profesor de pociones que mantenía el ceño fruncido a la clase. El Gryffindor asintió y sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a su tarea, teniendo cuidado extra en los ingredientes y en el cuchillo.  
  
El resultado, ahora que ellos no estaban peleando como en los años anteriores, era que Harry y Draco hacían un equipo muy bueno. Cuando él no estaba sudando bajo la intensa mirada de Snape, Harry era muy competente en cocinar la poción. Después de todo, había pasado varios años como cocinero para los Drusley, así que no era extraño que fuera excepcionalmente bueno con las manos, por lo menos cuando se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Draco era algo así como una enciclopedia de conocimiento con respecto a su materia favorita, así como un cronómetro exacto para saber cuando agregar los ingredientes en el desarrollo de la poción. Él también prestó atención especial en los demás a su alrededor, observando lo que hacían mal y apuntando las consecuencias en sus apuntes con su mano sana mientras pensaba a través de otros procedimientos probables.  
  
Cuando se acercaba el final de la clase, Harry agregó el último ingrediente, una porción generosa de un polvo color de plata. En cuanto hubo tocado la superficie de la poción, la sangre negra de basilisco se arremolino al centro del caldero para después flotar en la superficie como si se hubiera envainado, mientras que la capa delgada del polvo parecía una capa de nieve blanca como el invierno.  
  
Draco hizo una pausa a su escritura para verificar la receta, una vez hecho esto, alzó su vara "Cuando te de la señal congelas el caldero, ¿listo?" Harry asintió.  
  
Ellos esperaron por unos minutos, entonces un crujido pequeño al centro del caldero hizo que el polvo comenzará a hundirse y el líquido espeso de la sangre de basilisco comenzó a mezclarse, cuando Draco dijo...  
  
"¡Ahora!"  
  
"¡Conglacia!"  
  
"¡Incendio!"  
  
Los encantos vinieron al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente el caldero negro se cubrió de una capa de hielo, totalmente lisa al toque. Contrariamente las llamas rojas estaban bailando ahora en la superficie de la poción, bailando en el aire. Unos segundos después el fuego se extinguió, revelando un liquido de un azul zafiro y claro como el vidrio. Draco sonrió con su mueca de fábrica en satisfacción.  
  
Las llamas habían llamado la atención de cada estudiante en el cuarto, todos se habían escudado con sus manos para protegerse de la explosión. Por otra parte, el profesor Snape, estaba entre sorprendido y agradado al mismo tiempo cuando vio los hechizos finales, acercándose furtivamente a la mesa para observar el resultado, metiendo un cucharón de madera para analizarlo más de cerca. Se congeló ligeramente y un poco más con cada zambullida dentro del caldero. Él asintió su cabeza lacónicamente.  
  
"Al parecer no todos en esta clase están perdidos. Bien hecho, 25 puntos a Slytherin por haber hecho un Suero Manus Verustatum de la mejor calidad y 25 más por haber sido capaz de hacerlo a pesar de la falta de habilidad de su compañero" Harry tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver como Draco rodó sus ojos en exasperación, y también oyó el gemido molesto de Ron detrás de él. Snape disparó una ultima luz intensa que habría fundido las capas de hielo polares, para luego continuar con su voz de seda.  
  
"Utilizaremos la poción hecha para una demostración simple, aunque en realidad no estaba preparado, no espere que cualquiera de ustedes fuera capaz de terminar la poción correctamente" Snape dejó el aula por un momento para volver con un cuenco de agua y un mango delgado que salía ligeramente de él, parecía ser el incienso de la Profesora Trelawny. Harry estaba sorprendido sobre como se había movido tan rápido, pero entonces razonó que el profesor debió utilizar alguno de los pasajes confidenciales habilitados en la escuela que tanto usaba Snape para sorprender a los alumnos que paseaban furtivamente después del toque de queda, así que ir y regresar de la Torre Norte a los Calabozos en tan corto tiempo no era algo fuera de lo normal.  
  
"La explicación del Suero Manus Verustatum es muy fácil; simplemente hay que untar un poco de la poción, la cual no es tóxica, encima del objeto del cual quieren conocer la historia y entonces esa parte la mete al cuenco con agua. La propia solución debe ser un repelente de agua para que no dañe cualquier objeto antiguo"  
  
Mientras estaba hablando. Snape resbaló la vara delgada en el caldero, cuando la retiro, la mitad de la vara se cubrió de una capa azul ligeramente transparente y congelada. Entonces dejó caer el incienso en el agua, y el líquido brillo débilmente, la clase observó que en la superficie aparecía con letras azules obscuras.  
  
El 4 de enero de 1993, 1:53 p.m. a 2 de septiembre de 1995, 10:45 a.m.  
  
"Este dato nos dice el día en que el artículo fue hecho hasta la fecha presente, por supuesto, no tiene caso conocer la historia de una vara de incienso de estos años, así que sólo nos enfocaremos a unos cuantos minutos para lo que se ha usado el día de hoy"  
  
Metiendo su mano al bolsillo el Cabeza de Casa de Slytherin sacó su vara apuntándola a la tranquila superficie del agua.  
  
"Muestra el 2 de Septiembre de 1995 a las 9:45 de la mañana hasta el 2 de Septiembre de 1995 a las 9:47 de la mañana"  
  
La superficie del agua ondeo, como si un viento inadvertido la estuviera agitando, poco a poco una imagen comenzó a aclararse en el cuenco. Despacio fue revelando al incienso quemándose en una de las clases de Adivinación, con mayor exactitud se encontraba el grupo de tercer año de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs en medio de una pacifica meditación o con mayor sinceridad en medio de una siesta por la mañana. Cerca del fondo de la imagen se podía ver un cronometro regresivo mientras se observaba la escena, en cuanto él cronómetro marcó cero la imagen se oscureció para dejar nuevamente la superficie clara del agua.  
  
"Para su tarea" los alumnos saltaron al inesperado anuncio de Snape "quiero dieciocho pulgadas de pergamino que me hable sobre la historia del suero, la importancia que tiene y los efectos de cada ingrediente por separado. Señor Malfoy y Señor Potter, quédense al final de la clase. Estoy enterado que ustedes tienen un tiempo libre después de está clase, así que no quiero ninguna excusa. El resto de la clase puede irse"  
  
"Siento no poder esperar por ti Harry, pero tengo Estudios Muggles y no puedo llegar tarde a mi primera clase" Hermione recogía sus cosas apresuradamente de su escritorio de pociones mientras hablaba.  
  
"¿Por qué estas tomando Estudios Muggles?"  
  
"Siento que es informativo entender como la población del mundo mágico ve al no mágico, además también voy a ser ayudante del profesor" un aire de superioridad que llevaba demasiado entusiasmo para ser tomado de mala manera había adoptado al hablar. Harry sólo sonrió amablemente.  
  
"Esta bien Mione, te veré entonces a la hora de la comida"  
  
Hermione asintió para después correr hacía la puerta junto con Dean Thomas. Ron pico el hombro de su amigo ligeramente llevando en la cara una mirada desconcertada.  
  
"¿Harry, no estas tomando adivinación? Eso es lo que yo tengo en mi horario y sólo hay una clase para los quintos años de Gryffindor"  
  
El chico de cabellos negros suspiró "Yo no estoy tomando la clase este año Ron, ya no soporto tratar con sus predicciones, al año pasado dejo de ser divertido"  
  
Ron sonrió simpáticamente "Si no estas tomando Muerte 101, ¿entonces que estas cursando?"  
  
"Umm... Sanado Mágico Avanzado con la Señora Pomfrey, yo quiero ayudar a salvar algunas vidas en compensación de todas las que se han perdido"  
  
"Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa clase, creí que sólo había cursos de medibruja y que lo demás estudiabas en algún hospital"  
  
"Este curso siempre ha estado abierto para cualquiera que desee preguntar y tomarlo, aunque no muchas personas saben que existe. De hecho yo soy el único que estará tomándolo"  
  
"Señor Weasley, espero que sea tan amable de esperar por las premisas e ir a su próxima clase. Me parece que nuestro chico dorado estará bien sin su compañero durante algunas horas"  
  
Ron se volvió profundamente sonrojado a ese ultimo comentario y con gran premura se acercó a la puerta del aula de pociones murmurando un "nos vemos después"  
  
En cuanto saliera Snape se acercó a la puerta cerrándola con llave con una ola de su vara. Entonces se dirigió a los muchachos, dejando caer inmediatamente la máscara del profesor de Pociones cruel y rencoroso, algo que nunca antes Harry había visto, como una figura paternal mostrando tal preocupación por su hijo, los ojos del Gryffindor se ensancharon en sorpresa.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes Draco?" Su voz era profunda y suave, nada de la sonrisa habitual de desprecio que llevaba siempre para insultar la capacidad intelectual de los estudiantes.  
  
"Todavía me duela la mano, pero está mejorando" Contestó Draco.  
  
"Tú sabes que no me refería a eso"  
  
Draco le devolvió una sonrisa.  
  
"Lo sé Sev, lo sé", un suspiro cansado escapo de sus pálidos labios "yo estoy... exhausto realmente, y absolutamente aterrado de que Lucius vaya a averiguar, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo haga, pero..." Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y cierra sus ojos brevemente "por lo menos... por lo menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por estar solo"  
  
Severus cabeceó una vez antes de volver su mirada a Harry, pareciendo muy serio y amenazante de repente, "yo creo Sr. Potter que ahora que usted y el Sr. Malfoy son... están juntos, necesitaran un lugar para pasar tiempo juntos sin que sean vistos.  
  
Harry asintió vacilantemente y tiene cuidado para no perturbar el peso en su hombro.  
  
"Sí, será difícil escondernos de todos y vernos entre clase y clase sin que nadie sospeche, tarde o temprano alguien nos vera"  
  
"También habrá notado de que persuadí al Director del Colegio para organizar sus horarios de tal forma que tomen todas sus clases juntos, incluyendo sus periodos libres, si lo necesitan, hay un cuarto de huéspedes en mis cuartos privados que pueden usar cuando lo deseen, con tal que de que no falten a sus clases"  
  
El moreno sonrió ligeramente desconcertado a la bondad súbita de su maestro, aunque él supo que era debido a Draco.  
  
"Gracias Profesor"  
  
"Si lo desean, los llevaré ahí ahora, la entrada está a una aula de aquí, ¡ha! Y Señor Potter..."  
  
"¿Profesor?"  
  
"Si alguna vez le hace algún daño a Señor Malfoy, me encargaré personalmente de qu-"  
  
"Detente Sev, Harry no me lastimará, lo sé" Draco tenía sus ojos ligeramente estrechados en molestia.  
  
"Yo no creo poder herirlo nunca, quiero decir, que al hacerlo me lastimaría a mi también"  
  
Los penetrantes ojos de Severus se quedaron viendo la cara de Harry por un largo tiempo antes de asentir lacónicamente. "Muy bien entonces, vengan conmigo"  
  
Severus salió del aula con pasos largos, barriendo sus túnicas de forma orgullosa como siempre que lo hacía la caminar. Harry y Draco tenían que apresurarse para mantener el ritmo después de tomar sus cosas rápidamente y seguirlo. Pasaron a través de una puerta para hallarse en sus cuartos privados, lo primero que vieron fue una sala pequeña y biblioteca. Decorada en verdes oscuros, dorados oxidados y algunos otros matices de verdes. Estantes con viejos manuscritos, los libros y pergaminos alineados perfectamente de manera organizada. En la esquina se encontraba un imponente escritorio con su silla, pergaminos y notas que sólo un investigador podría entender. Del otro lado del cuarto un reloj de caja de ébano y oro de 8 pies de alto, marcando cada segundo con una precisión exacta y una calidad excepcional de la herencia de familia a la cual pertenecía.  
  
Dos sofás de cuero antiguos, uno pareciendo más gastado que el otro descansaban frente a la chimenea sobre una alfombrilla en color crema, separados únicamente por una mesa de centro de madera oscura, curiosamente sobre ella descansaban un par de tazas de café de blanca porcelana que parecía no tener mucho tiempo de haber sido usadas, acompañadas por un libro entreabierto y un par de gafas para la lectura, que ciertamente no era de Snape, cuando Draco le había visto corregir cientos de pergaminos sin necesitarlos. Él le preguntaría después a Sev por eso, cuando estaba seguro que el profesor de pociones no querría discutir su vida privada delante del Muchacho que Vivió.  
  
Severus los llevo a través de otra puerta, a la que asumieron llevaba al cuarto de huéspedes, "ese es el baño" el profesor dijo apuntando a una puerta del otro lado del cuarto "no olviden que tienen el almuerzo exactamente en 60 minutos, no se atrevan a dejarlo pasar, ya que eso levantaría sospechas y esa muchacha Granger es demasiado lista como para que sea algo bueno" Con eso dio la vuelta inmediatamente y caminó como si tuviera risa por llegar a algún, cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
  
Ahora solos, los chicos dejaron caer al suelo sus cosas y empezaron a inspeccionar el cuarto completamente. Aunque Draco había pasado mucho tiempo con su padre sustituto, nunca había visto más allá de la primera habitación y estaba interesado para ver que más había. La mayor parte del cuarto estaba ocupada por una gran cama king sise con los cuatro postes de dosel con cortinas de un azul rey y dibujos bellamente bordados, parecía como si el mismo cielo estuviera representado en esas exquisitas cortinas, había dos mesas de noche en cada uno de los lados de la cama, una chimenea aunque más pequeña que la de la sala, una alfombra frente a ella del mismo color azul que las cortinas de la cama y por ultimo un sofá muy acogedor y suficientemente grande para dos personas a uno de los lados de la chimenea. Draco sonrió grandemente y arrastró a Harry hacía el para acomodarse, uno de los cojines a forma de almohada y tiró a Harry más cerca de él, un "incendio" rápido y un fuego llameante encendió el cuarto.  
  
"¿Harry?"  
  
"¿Mmmmm?"  
  
"¿Qué piensas que va a pasar?"  
  
Harry cambió su posición para estar más cómodo.  
  
"No lo sé, para ser sincero... no estoy muy angustiado. Quiero decir, mi vida no es exactamente lo que se podría llamar "normal". Yo viví en un armario los primeros once años de mi vida, entonces un medio gigante aparece y me dice que soy un mago, y no sólo eso, sino que también soy famoso por haber derrotado al mago más poderoso de estos tiempos, después él cual toma mi sangre para revivir. El primer año intenta matarme a través del cuerpo de uno de mis maestros. Segundo año estoy marginado por mis compañeros de escuela y casi soy asesinado por una serpiente gigante y alguna forma caprichosa del mismo tipo. Tercer año no fue tan malo, aunque de cualquier forma yo creía que había un asesino psicópata persiguiéndome y al siguiente año, bueno creo que preferiría no hablar de eso" Sus ojos se nublaron por algunos segundos antes de que sonriera de nuevo a su rubio amante. "Así que... como veras, todo esto o cualquier cosa que me pase no es realmente extraño para mi, apenas encaja en mi modelo de vida"  
  
Draco lo observaba con sorpresa "Pero, ¿no estas asustado de... morir? ¿Qué tal si un día simplemente tu suerte cambia y... todo termina?"  
  
Harry suspiró "Hace mucho tiempo que yo hice mis pases con la muerte, Draco. Por lo menos lo he aceptado, no es que quiera morirme, pero algún día pasará y entonces no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer por evitarlo"  
  
Silencio. No hubo ninguna respuesta.  
  
"¿Draco?" El se volvió para enfrentarlo, "Oh... Draco" la cara del otro muchacho parecía pálida y asustada, sus ojos plateados brillando por las fluyentes lágrimas. Después de observar un momento los ojos verdes de su amante llenos de preocupación el lo tiró más cerca de su pecho.  
  
"No lo hagas, no me dejes" el susurró suavemente abrazando a Harry más fuerte "tal vez tú no te preocupes por tu muerte pero yo si lo hago. No puedes.... yo no puedo seguir solo... he estado solo por tanto tiempo... tienes que quedarte... conmigo, tienes que..."  
  
Harry se incorporó un poco y laza la barbilla de Draco suavemente y permitiendo que sus ojos se encuentren. Entonces el se acercó y rosa sus labios contra el rubio, vertiendo cada onza de consuelo, fuerza, verdad y amor que él tenía en esos labios, dientes y lengua. Harry pasó una mano por la espalda del muchacho para acariciarlo de arriba debajo de manera reconfortante para relajarlo. Poco a poco Draco se comenzó a fundir en el toque de Harry, sus ojos que se vuelven más pesados a cada toque, aunque aún bastante despierto como para devolver el beso. Simplemente cuando él estaba al borde del sueño, Harry acarició con suma suavidad una de sus mejillas.  
  
"No estas solo Draco, yo nunca te dejaré, ni siquiera en la muerte, duerme ahora, te despertaré cuando sea hora de salir"  
  
Draco sonrió perezosamente y olfatea ligeramente como resultado de las lágrimas que más temprano había derramado. Él tiró a Harry para que quedará encima de él, como si fuera su propia manta contra el frío de los calabozos.  
"¿Remus?"  
  
La mirada ambarina detrás de los lentes de media luna cambio para buscar la fuente de la voz.  
  
"¿Si amor?"  
  
"¿Has tenido noticias recientes de nuestro contacto?"  
  
Remus Lupin puso su libro en la mesa de café, dejando un separador para no perder la página de lectura, además de quitarse los lentes para conseguir una mejor vista de su amante de cabellos oscuros. Él paso sus manos por su cabello como pensando en la respuesta antes de contestar.  
  
"Yo hablé con él a través del fuego esta mañana mientras estabas durmiendo. Él cree que tiene algunas noticias, pero la magia es poco familiar para él. Albus le ha pedido que explore el área antes de mandar a otro miembro del Orden"  
  
Los labios delgados torcieron en un ceño de disgusto.  
  
"Dudo mucho que ese sarnoso pueda rastrear algo más que una mujer con bonito vestido, menos magia extraña con la cual no tiene absolutamente ni una pizca de experiencia"  
  
Remus sonrió suavemente.  
  
"Vamos Severus, tu sabes que Sirius es el mejor para este trabajo, él está más seguro estando allá que aquí, con el Ministerio de Magia aún buscándolo.  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no significa que me agrade"  
  
"Por supuesto que no amor" El hombre lobo se rió entre dientes. Él miró el viejo reloj de la esquina "Es casi la hora del almuerzo, ¿iremos al comedor?"  
  
"Adelántate tú, yo tengo que hacer un poco de investigación antes, estoy seguro de estar cerca de algo importante"  
  
"Muy bien, pero si no estas ahí en 10 minutos, estaré viniendo por ti. La ultima vez que dijiste lo mismo te quedaste despierto hasta las 2 de la mañana y no quiero que pierdas nuevamente el almuerzo. Estas demasiado delgado"  
  
Remus se dirigió hacía la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. El supo que si su amante esperara por su amante simplemente terminaría por perderse la comida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta una voz de seda lo volvió a llamar.  
  
"¿Remus?"  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"Una cosa más, ¿dónde dijo Black que estaba?"  
  
Los ojos de Lupin se pusieron pensativos por un momento.  
  
"Creo que me dijo que él estaba en la India Severus. La India"  
Bien, bien, un capítulo más, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que el trabajo me tenía muy apretada como para poder ir más rápido en la traducción. Estoy sumamente agotada por la carga extra de trabajo y la falta de sueño a causa de la ola de calor insoportable que hay en la ciudad. Así que espero me disculpen y que disfruten este capítulo, pronto vendrán los demás. Una buena noticia, después de 3 meses sin un nuevo capítulo en la historia original en inglés, la autora nos ha regalado un capítulo más, así que con seguridad les puedo decir que es una historia que piensa terminar.  
  
Saludos a todos y gracias por sus rewies. 


End file.
